Szeretni sokféleképpen lehet
by JennyGinny
Summary: Victoria Carter hatodik éve jár a Roxfortba.Legjobb barátnője a mindig konok Lily Evans, aki semmi áron nem akarja bevallani James iránti vonzalmát.Vicky, jó barátnő lévén próbál segíteni Lilynek a szerelmi problémáiban, s közben ő maga is szerelembe esik
1. Változások

**Szeretni sokféle képpen lehet**

_Változások_

_Lily késik..._ Victoria Carter a peronon várta legjobb barátnőjét, az iskola legokosabb tanulóját, Lily Evanst. A tűzpiros vonat minden év szeptember elsején pontban 11 órakor indult a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányról. Vicky már tíz perce ácsorgott személyes holmiaival megpakolt ládája mellett. Hosszú, barna haját copfba fogta, csillogó kék szemével a tömeget pásztázta, hátha ismerős arcra bukkan, s közben kedvesen mosolygott a mellette elhaladó idegenekre. Már alig várta, hogy elkezdődjön az új év. Sokféle változáson ment át a nyár folyamán és már feszengve várta, hogy ezt diáktársai felismerjék. Végre megszabadulhatott gyűlölt fogszabályozójától és egy bonyolult kezelésnek köszönhetően idegesítő szeplőinek is búcsút mondhatott. Bár eddig sem tartozott az igazán kövér lányokhoz, de immár jó pár kilóval könnyebben kezdhette hatodik évét a Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképző Szakiskolában.

- Vííííí - csak a sikoltást hallotta, aztán egy hosszú, vörös hajzuhatag eltakarta szeme elől a külvilágot.

- Szia Lily, én is örülök, hogy látlak. - vigyorgott Victoria, miközben barátnője kicsit eltolta őt magától, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse.

- Te fogytál. - jegyezte meg szenvtelenül Lily, miközben szemét végigjáratta barátnőjén. - Írtad, hogy eltűntek a szeplőid, de azt nem hittem, hogy ennyire... És milyen szép lett a mosolyod. Na nem mintha eddig nem lett volna szép... csak...

- Nyugi Lil, nem kell mentegetőznöd. - mosolygott Vick. - Szerintem is jobb így.

- Minden srác odáig lesz érted. - Lily karon ragadta és a vonat felé rángatta. - De nem kell rögtön az első jöttmentek igent mondani egy randira. Tanulj tőlem...

- Mit? Azt hogy hogyan törjem össze egy hősszerelmes legszebb álmát? - gúnyolódott Vick.

- James Potter nem egy hősszerelmes, hanem egy szoknyapecér macsó, aki kihasználja, hogy jól néz ki és ezért minden lány a lábai előtt hever...

- Áh, szóval elismered, hogy jól néz ki. - Victoria hirtelem megállt és Lily válla fölött elpillantva Jamesre tévedt a tekintete. A fiú könyörgően nézett rá, ezért nem szólt barátnőjének, hogy a szóban forgó személy közvetlenül mögötte áll és minden szavát hallja.

- Ugyan kicsim... Azt még én sem tagadhatom le, hogy helyes... és szexi... és szépek a szemei... meg, hogy erős, és izmos és aranyos a mosolya... és őrjítően cukin tud nézni azokkal a bambi szemeivel... - Lily kissé elkalandozott miközben felidézte magában az említett fiú vonásait. Most megrázta a fejét és barátnője titokzatosan mosolygó képébe nézett. - Ne vigyorogj. - förmedt rá, persze hatástalanul. - A külső nem minden. James Potter akkor is egy egoista, nagyképű, idegesítő alak...

- Csak azokat idegesítem akiket szeretek. - suttogta lágyan Lily fülébe James, aki időközben közvetlenül a lány mögé lépett. Így mikor Lily az ijedségtől megtántorodott, James karjaiban kötött ki.

Victoria kuncogott magában és elindult, hogy keressen maguknak egy üres kupét. Felvonszolta ládáját a szerelvényre és útnak indult a szűk folyosón.

Már vagy egy tucat fülkét végigjárt, mikor hirtelen nevetgélést hallott maga mögül, majd a következő pillanatban valaki a hátának csapódott, így ő és az idegen a ládán kötöttek ki. Hangosan szitkozódva próbált felállni, de a ránehezedő súly miatt ez nem volt könnyű feladat. Néhány pillanattal később ismét talpon volt és legkedvesebb Tekergőjével, Sirius Blackkel nézett farkasszemet. Nem szólt egy szót sem, csak kedvesen mosolygott. Valami furcsa fény villant a fiú szemében, amit Vick eddig még sosem látott. Majd Sirius arcán megjelent a jól ismert vigyor és mély, búgó hangján megszólalt.

- Szia. Új vagy itt? Még nem láttalak... A nevem Sirius Black. - Victoria annyira meglepődött barátja szavain, hogy tátva maradt a szája. Sirius ezt bíztatásnak vehette, mert tovább vigyorgott. - Szóval téged hogy hívnak?

- Sirius... Én vagyok... Vick. - mondta, miközben kíváncsian fürkészte a fiú arcát. Az először megrökönyödést és döbbenetet tükrözött, majd hamiskás mosoly jelent meg a szája szélén.

- Szia husimanó. - ezt a becenevet aggatta a lányra még első találkozásukkor. Vicket először zavarta ez a fajta megszólítás, de aztán hozzászokott, sőt meg is kedvelte. - Csak vicceltem ám az előbb... De ami igaz, az igaz, sokat változtál a nyáron. - zavartalanul járatta végig a tekintetét a lányon, végül a szemén allapodott meg. - Eltűnt a fogszabid, a szeplőid, fogytál is... meg aztán, mintha a melled is nőtt volna. - _Hát igen... Ez kétségtelenül Sirius. Minden helyzetben őszinte..._gondolta Vick.

- Sirius... Tudom, hogy a legjobb barátom vagy, de ha rászolgálsz tőled sem sajnálok egy két pofont. - mondta, miután finoman Sirius hasába boxolt. - Találtál már fülkét magatoknak? Mert én valahogy nem járok sikerrel...

- Persze. És ha jól láttam, a mellettünk levő kupé is szabad. - Vick elgondolkodott. Biztos volt benne, hogy Lily nem fog örülni, ha rájön, hogy James mellett fognak utazni órákon át... Ugyanakkor, más választásuk nem igazán akad.

- Rendben. Akkor gyere. - Vick legnagyobb megdöbbenésére Sirius megfogta a ládáját és karon ragadta őt, majd húzni kezdte maga után. Néhány perces séta után megálltak. Sirius elhúzta egy fülke ajataját, belépett és felpakolta Vick csomagjait a poggyásztartóra.

- Köszi. Akkor most megkeresem a csajokat. - nyomott egy hálapuszit a fiú arcára, majd kisietett a fülkéből.

- Viiiiick. - hallotta, épp mikor leszállt a vonatról, hogy körbenézzen a peronon.

- Amy! Sally! - hatlamas öleléssel üdvözölte barátnőit akik önfeledten vigyorogtak rá.

Ők is elég rendesen végigvizslatták tetőtől talpig, majd közölték vele nagyjából ugyanazt amit Lily és Sirius is elmondtak. Mintha ő maga nem tudná, mennyit változott mióta utoljára találkoztak... Felszálltak a vonatra és elindultak a Sirius által szerzett fülke felé. Alig érték el a kupé ajtaját, a vonat zakatolva útnak indult. Miután a másik két lány is megszabadult csomagjaitól leültek, hogy kellemesen elcsevegjenek azokról a nyári élményeikről, amiket lusták voltak levélben megbeszélni. Békés terveiket azonban egy túlságosan is ismerős hang semmisítette meg.

- Potter! Szállj már le rólam... - a lányok résnyire nyitották a fülke ajtaját és kikukkantottak a folyosóra. Lily, tőlük nem messze, háttal állt, vele szemben James. - Elegem van a nyavajgásodból. NEM megyek el veled randira idén sem. És ajánlom, hogy békén hagyj, mert nem állok jót magamért.

- Dehát Lily...

- Semmi dehát Lily! Elegem van belőled. Mi nem világos azon, hogy NEM ÉRDEKELSZ??? - Lily arca egyre pirosabb lett az indulattól. - Ennyire nehéz elfogadni, hogy van valaki aki nem alél el attól, hogy a híres James Potter randira hívja?! Szánalmas vagy... Engem ugyan nem fogsz az ágyadba csalni, ugyanis jól tudom, hogy csak erre megy ki a játék...

- Hát te meg vagy zakkanva. - most már James sem finomkodott, Lily utolsó mondata nagyon szíven ütötte. - Egyátalán nem erről van szó. Sosem tenném ezt veled...

- Ugyan miben lennék én más, mint az eddigi kis cafkáid? Velük ugyanis pontosan így bántál. Magadba bolondítottad őket aztán mikor megkaptad amit akartál eldobbtad mindet, mint egy használt zsebkendőt. - Vick látta, hogy James feje vészes gyorsasággal lilul, elérkezettnek látta hát az időt, hogy közbelépjen.

- Lily! - lépett ki a kupéból és odaszaladt a dühös kis vöröshöz. - Gyere szépen, találtunk üres fülkét. - időközben Sirius is a helyszínre ért, ő Jamest vette kezelésbe. Így ment ez már azóta, hogy James először hívta randira Lilyt: Sirius James lelkét pátyolgatta, miután a lány kikosarazta őt, Vick pedig Lilyvel beszélgetett el arról, hogy talán adnia kéne Jamesnek egy esélyt. Persze mint mindig, most is süket fülekre talált.

- Ugyan miért kéne bármit is megtennem ennek a bájgúnárnak? - méltatlankodott Lily immár a fülke magányában.

- Tudod Lil, James egyátalán nem olyan, mint amilyennek te képzeled...

- Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy te kedveled őt Vick, bár fogalmam sincs, miért... De nem is számít... Azt viszont nem várhatod el, hogy osszam a véleményedet...

- Én csak azt mondom, hogy megismerhetnéd jobban... Ahelyett, hogy mindíg összetöröd a szívét.

- Ami nincs, azt nehéz volna összetörni... - gúnyolódott Lily.

- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? - Vicky felpattant a padról, tekintete villámokat szórt barátnőjére. - Méghogy Jamesnek nincs szíve? Te vagy az aki annyira szívtelen, hogy nem vagy képes adni neki egy lehetőséget! Belehalnál egy randiba, mondd?! Elképesztő vagy... - azzal kivágta a fülke ajtaját és kiviharzott. Csörtetett végig a vonat folyosóján, nem figyelte kinek megy neki, vagy ki szól utána, csak rendíthetetlenül ment tovább. Mindaddig, amíg valaki hátulról át nem karolta a derekát és meg nem állította. Első ötlete az volt, hogy jól gyomorszájon vágja az ismeretlen alakot, de az hirtelen megfordította őt, így Vick szembetalálta magát Siriusszal.

- Manó, jól vagy? - a fiú aggóva nézett le a nála jóval alacsonyabb lányra. - Láttam, hogy elrohansz és úgy gondoltam, jobb ha most nem maradsz egyedül... De min akadtál ki ennyire?

- Nem egyértelmű? - dünnyögött a lány. - Elegem van Lilyből... Hihetetlen, hogy nem látja James mennyire odavan érte. Meg sem érdemli...

- Ebben egyet értünk. - vigyorgott a fiú. - De Evans hülyesége miatt nem kéne veszélyeztetned a saját testi épségedet. - Vick értetlen arcát látva folytatta. - Tudod csak rohansz és rohansz, nem nézel se jobbra, se balra... A végén még összetalálkozol pár mardekárossal... Ezért is jöttem utánad. - húzta ki magát. - Hogy megvédjelek, ha kell.

- Rendes tőled Lomposkám, de meg tudom védeni magam, ha szükséges. Viszont semmi kedvem visszamenni abba a fülkébe és hallgatni Lily nyafogását...

- Mért nem ezzel kezdted? - kérdezte vidáman. - Bőven elférsz nálunk is manócskám.

- Tudod Sirius, nem sok kedvem van nézni James szomorú képét, vagy azt ahogy te és a legújabb "barátnőd" faljátok egymást... Vagy azt, ahogy Peter alszik... Vagy azt, ahogy Remus olvas...

- Jó, jó értem én... De Jamest biztosan felvidítaná a jelenléted... Remus meg úgyis hamarosan megy a prefi gyűlésre. Peter meg nincs a mi fülkénkben... Tulajdonképpen még nem is láttam ebben az évben... De mindegy. Naaa, gyere már. - kacsintott a fiú és átkarolta Vick vállát, hogy együtt induljanak el visszafelé.

- Ne és mi lesz veled...? Nem szívesen fosztalak meg a csajod édes csókjaitól. Nem akarok zavarni....

- Nem zavarsz. Ugyanis jelenleg nincs csajom. - Vick hitetlenkedve felhúzta a szemöldökét, mire Sirius sértődötten felhorkantott. - Ez most komoly... Ugyanis fogadalmat tettem.

- Igen...? Éspedig?

- Idén csak olyan lányokkal randizok, akik nem csak szépek de okosak is. Elegem van az üresfejű libákból...

- Remek elhatározás. Kár, hogy nem fogod tudni megtartani... - Vick kinyújtotta a nyelvét a fiúra, majd nevetve futásnak eredt.

- Na várj csak! - kiáltott utána Sirius. - Ezért még megkapod a magadét, ha a kezeim közé kerülsz.

- Ahhoz előbb el kell kapnod. - kacérkodott a lány, mire Sirius vigyorogva futásnak eredt.

Edzett ember lévén, nem került nagy erőfeszítésébe, hogy utólérje a Vicket. Megfogta a derekát és a vállára kapta a lányt, mire az hangos sikkantásokat hallatott. A kis játékuk előcsalt néhány kíváncsi diákot, akik most érdeklődve figyelték ahogy Sirius elcipeli a kapálózó Vicket. Mikor a fiúk fülkéjéhez értek, Sirius letette a földre a lányt, de nem engedte el a derekát. Kinyitotta az ajtót és behúzta a nevető Vicket, majd az ülésre lökte őt, és eszeveszett csikizésbe kezdett.

James és Remus már megszokták az efféle jeleneteket, Remus mosolyogva visszatemetkezett az éppen olvasott könyvébe, James pedig komoran bámult ki az ablakon. Néhány percig csak Vick sikolyait és hahotázását lehetett hallani, aztán James ráförmedt a játszadozó párosra.

- Nem hagynátok végre abba?! - Sirius keze megállt a levegőben, Remus kíváncsian pillantott fel a könyvéből, Vicknek pedig a torkán akat a kacaj. - Ne haragudjatok... - hajtotta le a fejét a fiú. - Csak...

- Lilyről van szó, ugye? - telepedett mellé Vick és együttérzően megsimogatta a hátát.

- Nem értem, miért viselkedik úgy velem, mintha egy idegesítő élősködő lennék... Én már tényleg mindent megpróbáltam, de semmi sem használ... Kezdem azt hinni, hogy talán mégsem őt szánta nekem a sors... De ha akarnám sem tudnám elfelejteni, érted?! Igaza van... Szánalmas vagyok...

- Dehogy szánalmas. Csak szerelmes...

- Sokra megyek vele... Vick, nekem már tényleg nincs több ötletem, hogy mit tehetnék...

- Majd én beszélek vele. - ajánlotta fel a lány, mire James arca kissé felderült.

- Megtennéd? - kérdezte reménykedve.

- Persze. Nem ígérek ugyan semmit, de... - James nem hagyta, hogy Vick befejezze a mondatot, hirtelen átölelte a lányt. Ekkor kicsapódott a fülke ajtaja és Lily lépett be. Már nyitotta a száját, de aztán meglátta az ölelkező párost és végül nem jött ki hang a torkán.

- Mi van Evans, elvitte a cica a nyelvedet? - gúnyolódott Sirius. Lily elpirult és valamit motyogott, hogy "Remus" meg "prefektusgyűlés", aztán egy utolsó, megtört pillantást vetett Vickyre és Jamesre akik még mindig egymást ölelték, és kiviharzott a kupéból. Mikor James észbe kapott, hogy milyen félreérthető helyzetben talált rájuk élete szerelme, rögtön elengedte Vicket, és Lily után akart szaladni, de Vicky megragadta a csuklóját és visszarángatta az ülésre.

- Mit művelsz? - méltatlankodott James. - Most azt fogja hinni, hogy valami van közted és köztem. Meg kell mondanom neki, hogy félre értette a dolgokat.

- Nem feltétlenül kell magyarázkodnod. - Vick arcán hamiskás kis mosoly bújkált. - Láttad, milyen képet vágott, mikor meglátott minket? Egyértelmű, hogy féltékeny... Talán még a javunkra fordíthatjuk ezt a kétértelmű szituációt.

- Ugye nem arra gondolsz, amire gondolom, hogy gondolsz? - James gyanakodva nézte a lányt.

- Mi van? - értetlenkedett Sirius. - Ti mégis miről beszéltek?

- Hááát... Arra gondoltam, - kezdett bele a magyarázatba Vick - hogy eljátszhatnánk Jamesszel, hogy együtt járunk és ezzel féltékennyé tehetnénk Lilyt.

- Meg vagy húzatva? - fakadt ki Sirius. - Ennél hülyébb ötletet még nem hallottam...

- Kössz... - mondta sértődötten a lány. - Mert te aztán eddig ontottad a jobbnál jobb tippeket, mi? Ugyan, mi nem jó ebben?

- Talán, hogy nem vagy szerelmes Ágasba...?

- De hiszen nem fogunk igazából járni... Csak eljátszuk. Nos? - fordult James felé. - Vélemény? - James helyett azonban Remus szólalt meg.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ez lenne a legjobb megoldás... Hiszen Lily a legjobb barátnőd.

- Épp ez az... Lily ugyebár azt állítja, hogy gyűlöli Jamest, de én tudom, hogy a szíve mélyén teljesen belé van esve. Viszont ezt még magának sem igazán meri bavallani. De ha majd azt látja, hogy James túllépett rajta, akkor rájön, hogy elveszítette a számára legfontosabb embert a világon. És akkor majd végre beismeri, hogy mindig is szerette őt. Ráadásul, ha továbbra is azt a látszatot akarja fenntartani, hogy utálja Jamest, akkor kénytelen lesz elfogadni, hogy ő bizony velem jár... És nem fog ezért összeveszni velem. Értitek már?

- Ez kissé nyakatekert.. Nem gondolod? - ráncolta a szemöldökét Remus.

- Ti férfiak... Sosem fogjátok megérteni a női elme rejtelmeit... Na mindegy. Legnagyobb szerencsétekre itt vagyok nektek, hogy kisegítselek titeket a csávából. Vagyis Jamest...

- Azt hiszem Sirius rossz hatással van rád... Kezdesz te is olyan egoista lenni mint a mi Tapmancs barátunk. - mondta Remus mosolyogva, miközben elhagyta a fülkét.

- Nem is vagyok egoista... - duzzogott Sirius, mire Vick felnevetett és egy finom puszit nyomott a fiú arcára. Sirius halványan elpirult azon a helyen, ahol a lány ajka az arcához ért, ám ez Vickynek egyátalán nem tűnt fel. Jamesnek viszont annál inkább. Kérdőn pillantott barátjára, ám az egy fejrándítással tudtára adta, hogy nem akar beszélni róla. James akkor és ott nem firtatta tovább a dolgot, de elhatározta, hogy ha kettesben marad Siriusszal rákérdez.

- Szóval? - Vick reménykedve pillantott Jamesre. - Ugyan, ez az egyetlen esélyünk... James te mondtad az előbb, hogy már mindent megtettél... Ez az utolsó lehetőség.

- Hát nem is tudom... Nem akarok fájdalmat okozni Lilynek... De végül is... Ajánlom, hogy bejöjjön, különben...

- Vííííí! - örvendezett Vick és James nyakába borult. - Hidd el, helyesen döntöttél. És így még talán a rajongóid sem fognak állandóan utánad koslatni. Szóval tényleg hálás lehetsz nekem.

- Na jó... Most már elég az önajnározásból... Remusnak igaza van... Nem Siriusszal kéne járnod inkább? - vigyorgott James, mire barátjától kapott egy szép kis bokán rúgást. Vick nem vette annyira komolyan James szavait, csak mosolygott és elégedetten dőlt hátra az ülésen. Talán végre sikerül összehoznia Lilyt és Jamest. Nagyon remélte, hogy beválik az ötlete, mert ha mégsem, akkor nagy bajban lesz...

* * *

- Sziasztok. - köszönt Vick, mikor belépett a lányok fülkéjébe. A vonat már vészesen közeledett a cél felé, elérkezett hát az idő, hogy a diákok felvegyék az iskolai talárjukat. Lily már átöltözött és most a ládájában kotorászott. Mikor hallotta, hogy nyílik a kupé ajtaja hátrapillantott, de aztán észrevette, hogy Vicky érkezett. Csak egy lenéző pillantást vetett barátnőjére és folytatta a pakolászást. Vick hasonló reakcióra számított, így nem igazán vette szívére a dolgot. Kedvesen mosolygott másik két barátnőjére miközben leemelte ládáját a poggyásztartóról. - És, hogy tellt az út? - kérdezte, mire Amy teljesen elpirult, Sally pedig halk kuncogásba kezdett.

- Izé... - dadogott Amy. - Nem volt semmi különös... Mike is benézett...

- Óóó. - Vick arcán mindenttudó mosoly jelent meg. - Így már minden világos. - Vicky tisztában volt vele, hogy Amy totál bele van zúgva a hollóhátas fiúba. Michael Scott a rövid, barna hajával és csábos mosolyával teljesen levette a lábáról a lányt. Amy legtöbb esetben tudta irányítani a hasonló helyzeteket, de ez most más volt. Ha Michael a közelében volt mindig elpirult és össze-vissza beszélt. Általában határozott és kiegyensúlyozott lány volt. Rövid, szőke, hullámos haját bátran dobálgatta fiúk jelenlétében, miközben nagy, kék szemeivel ártatlanul passogott. Mindig is értett a férfiakhoz, tudta, mi kell nekik. Mike esetében azonban minden eddiginél gyámoltalanabbul viselkedett.

- Na, és te merre jártál eddig? - kérdezte Sally.

- Végig a szomszédban voltam... A fiúkkal. - mondta Vick tettetett könnyedséggel, miözben titkon Lily reakcióját figyelte. - Tudjátok beszélgettem Jamesszel egy kicsit... És végülis rájött, hogy értelmetlen tovább tepernie Lilyért. Szóval inkább úgy döntött, hogy engem választ... Szóval, hát összejöttünk.

Lily arca falfehér lett ettől a kijelentéstől és mintha a szeme is elhomályosult volna a benne összegyűlő könnyektől. Vick érzett egy kis lelkiismeretfurdalást, de aztán elhessegette a kellemetlen érzést és próbált a szerepére koncentrálni. Elvégre a végén mindenki jól jár... Amúgy meg, szerelemben és háborúban mindent szabad.

Így hát vigyorogva figyelte Amyt és Sallyt, akik először teljesen ledöbbentek a hír hallatán, majd sikítozva a nyakába borultak.

- Hát ez tök szuper. - kommentálta az eseményeket Sally. - James nagyon jó pasi. Én mindig mondtam Lil, hogy előbb utóbb megunja az utánad rohangálást. - fordult az immár paprikavörös Lily felé.

- Lily, minden rendben? - Amy aggódva figyelte a lány arcára kiülő furcsa kifejezést. Vicky azt hitte, hogy Lily éppen dühös kitörésre készül, ezzel szemben a lány kedves, szinte már ilyesztően haragmentes hangon szólalt meg.

- Persze. Minden a legnagyobb rendben van. - mondta, majd Vick felé fordult. - Őszintén örülök nektek. És örök hála, hogy végre megszabadítottál attól az idegesítő félnótástól. Remélem te nem úgy jársz majd, mint az eddigi kis caf... vagyis az eddigi kis barátnői.

- Kedves, hogy aggódsz, de teljesen megbízom James Potterben és biztosra veszem, hogy nem fog kihasználni engem. - jegyezte meg nem minden él nélkül Vick. Lily szemei szikrákat szórtak. Még egy undorodó pillantást vetett barátnőjére, majd elhagyta a fülkét. Vagyis elhagyta volna... csakhogy időközben az ajtóban megjelent James.

- Szia szivem. - mondta Vicknek, majd mellé lépett és átkarolta a derekát. - Gondoltam mehetnénk együtt. Persze csak ha a lányok nem bánják...

- Nem, dehogy. Menj csak Vicky. - mondta mosolyogva Amy.

- Jólvan... - James és Vick szorosan összeölelkezve hagyták el a fülkét. Mikor már hallótávolságon kívül voltak Vick megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.

- Hát ez nem is volt olyan nehéz... - mondta. - Láttad? Lily feje szinte füstölt... Annyira tudtam, hogy tetszel neki. A vak is látja, hogy féltékeny...

- Vicky, biztos, hogy jó ötlet ez? - kérdezte bizonytalanul James.

- Ugyan, ne mondd, hogy te nem élvezed, hogy bosszanthatod Lilyt... Ismerlek már ennyire.

- Nem is arról van szó, hogy nem élvezem... Csak nem akarok túllőni a célon. Amúgy meg... Így a suli összes sráca azt fogja hinni, hogy foglalt vagy. És nem fognak majd randíra hívni téged tekintve, hogy én vagyok a barátod... Velem nem packáznának.

- Most nincs is szükségem pasira... Mindketten csak jól járhatunk ezzel a kis színjátszással. Te távol tartod tőlem a nyomuló hímeket én meg segítek féltékennyé tenni szíved választottját.

- De egy idő után fel fog tűnni neki, hogy talán mégsem OLYAN kapcsolat van közöttünk... Lily okos lány.

- Ugyan miből jönne rá?

- Mondjuk... Mi lesz a csókokkal? Ha tényleg a barátnőm lennél, az a minimum, hogy smárolnánk... De így...

- Hát nekem nincs ellene kifogásom...

- Áh, dehogy... Már így is többet teszel értem, mint amit valaha meg tudok hálálni. Hiszen miattam kockáztatod a barátságodat Lilyvel...

- Nem csak miattad csinálom ezt az egészet... Azt akarom, hogy Lily boldog legyen. De ehhez előbb be kell vallania, hogy tetszel neki... És ez csak így fog megtörténni. Egy két csók meg nem a világ...

- De tényleg nem muszáj, ha nem akarod...

- Jajj, James ne aggodalmaskodj már ennyit... Mondom, hogy nem gond. - időközben elérték a ló nélküli fiákereket. Nem kellett sokáig keresniük Siriusékat. Az iskoláig már nem sok szó esett a kis négyes tagjai között.

* * *

- Fárasztó egy nap volt ez... - monta Sally, miközben rég nem látott ágyára dőlt. Nemrég lett vége a vacsorának, és most végre jöhetett a megérdmelt pihenés.

- Inkább tartalmas. - mosolygott Amy. - Legalábbis ahhoz képest, hogy ez még csak az első nap.

- Első előtti. - javította ki Sally. - A tanítás csak holnap kezdődik... Belegondolni is szőrnyű. - fintorgott, majd arcát a párnájába fúrta.

- Nagyon csendes vagy ma Lil. - jegyezte meg Vick. - Csak nincs valami baj?

- Nem... Semmi baj. Csak... Csak rosszul aludtam az éjjel és.. és ilyenkor nyűgös vagyok... De hisz tudjátok...

- Reggel még semmi bajod nem volt. - erősködött tovább a lány. - Talán történt valami?

- Mondom, hogy semmi baj. - Lily hangja kicsit hisztérikusan csengett. - De téged mért is érdekelne... Te foglalkozz csak a drágalátos Potterrel...

- Csak nem az a bajod, hogy James ENGEM válaszott HELYETTED? - emelte fel a hangját Vick. Sally és Amy tátott szájjal figyelték a kibontakozni készülő vitát.

- Ahh.. Ugyan... Legyen csak a tiéd, engem nem érdekel...

- Hát nem úgy látszik... - Vicky szeme hirtelen elkerekedett és mutatóujját rájta Lily felé. - TE FÉLTÉKENY VAGY!

- MI? DEHOGY VAGYOK! Látom Potter már az ép eszedet is elvette... Még, hogy én féltékeny? RÁD??

- Jajj Lily ne is tagadd... De hát neked ott volt a legetőség... James majd' egy éve könyörög, hogy randizz vele. Nem a kezedet kérte meg, csak egy RANDIT. De te nem voltál képes adni neki egy rohadt esélyt, szóval most nehogy már még te légy kiakadva!

- Te csak ne akard bemesélni nekem, hogy örültél volna, ha randizom vele... Hisz így most szabad a pálya, a tiéd lehet...

- Igenis örültem volna. Mert azt gondoltam James megérdemel egy lehetőséget... De most már tudom, hogy nem érdemled meg őt!

- Soha nem kezdenék egy olyan arrogáns böszmével, mint Potter! És azt hittem vagy annyira okos, hogy te sem. De ezek szerint tévedtem...

- Mért baj az, ha én Jamesszel járok? Mért zavar ez téged ennyire?

- Nem zavar... Csak nem akarom, hogy téged is átvágjon.

- De James nem olyan! Jobban ismerem, mint te és elhiheted, hogy teljesen más, mint te azt hiszed.

- Akkor miért vagy még midnig itt? Gyerünk, szaladj hozzá! De aztán ne nálam keress vígaszt, mikor kidob az ágyából miután megkapott! - üvöltötte Lily, majd bevonult a fürdőbe és magára zárta az ajtót.

- RENDBEN! Már itt sem vagyok! - kiabálta Vick, majd kirohant a szobából.

A klubhelyiségben már nem sok diák lézengett. Vick ledobta magát az egyik fotelbe és a tűzbe bámult. _Remélem, jól játszottam a szerepemet... Talán ez a helyzet végre felnyitja Lily szemét. Holnap minden esetre ki kéne békülnöm vele, mert azért nem akarok vele rosszba lenni. Majd finoman győzködöm, hogy James lenne számára a legjobb választás. Csak nehogy lebukjak..._ Sokáig gondolkodott még magányosan a tűz melegében ücsörögve. Mikor az órájára nézett látta, hogy nagyon elszaladt az idő. Nem akart visszamenni a lányokhoz, mert az elrontaná az előbbi kis műsorát. Inkább felállt és a fiúk hálója felé indult. Mikor elérte a megfelelő szobát, óvatosan lenyomta a kilincset és besurrant az ajtón. A fiúk már mélyen aludtak, erről a hangos horkantások adtak bizonyosságot. Vicky először James ágya felé indult, de meggondolta magát és Siriushoz ment. Halkan lépdelt, nehogy felébressze a szoba többi lakóját. Leguggolt a fekete hajú fiú ágya mellé és óvatosan simogatni kezdte izmos karját.

- Sirius... Sirius... - suttogta az alvó fiú fülébe, mire az mocorogni kezdett. - Sirius... - kicsit hangosabban szólongatta a kis álomszuszékot, ezzel el is érte a kívánt hatást: Sirius kinyitotta a szemét.

- Manó... Mit keresel itt? - lassan feltápászkodott félig ülő helyzetbe és kíváncsian nézett a lányra. Vick halkan kuncogott. - Most meg mi van? - kérdezte sértődötten Sirius.

- Semmi. Csak olyan aranyos fejed van így... Szóval csak azért jöttem, mert nincs hol aludnom... és arra gondoltam, hogy talán befogadhatnál az éjszakára. - könyörgő bociszemekkel nézett a még mindig kómás (és ENYHÉN kócos) fiúra.

- Mért nem Jameshez kérezkedsz be? Vele jársz, vagy nem? - Sirius kicsit szemrehányóan tette fel ezeket a kérdéseket és ez Vicky figyelmét sem kerülte el.

- Nem akartam felkelteni...

- Mert engem igen?

- Hát inkább. - vigyorgott a lány. - Amúgy meg, tudod, hogy te vagy a legkedencebb Tekergőm. És az a járás dolog amúgy sem komoly... Naaa. Légyszi. Nem szeretnék a klubhelyiségben éjszakázni...

- Egye fene... - dörmögött a fiú, miközben Vickyhez vágott egy inget. - Ezt vedd fel, aztán gyere. - Vick gyorsan kibújt a saját ruhájából és magára kapta a Sirius által rögtönzött pizsamát.

- Köszi. - mondta, mikor már kényelmesen feküdt Sirius mellett. - Ezért jövök neked egyel. - kacsintott a fiúra, majd egy puszit nyomott az arcára. - Meg kéne borotválkoznod... - jegyezte meg, miután kezével végigsimította Sirius borostás arcát.

- Talán zavar...? - puhatolózott a fiú.

- Engem nem... De a barátnődet biztosan zavarni fogja. - vigyorgott tovább rendíthetetlenül Vicky. - Jobb is, ha ebből az ittalvásból nem csinálunk rendszert. A végén még kitutdódik.... És nem szívesen haragítanám magamra a legújabb kiszemeltedet.

- Először is, nincs kiszemeltem... Másodszor, nem fog kitudódni, mert ugyebár csak mi öten tudunk róla és a Tekergők nem pletykásak, ha ilyen dologról van szó... Harrmadszor meg igenis rendszert kell csinálni belőle... - mondta, miközben szorosan magához ölelte Vicket. - Jó ágymelegítő vagy...

- Hülye! - vigyorgott a lány. - Majd ha azt játszuk Jamesszel, hogy nála alszom, akkor jövök. - kacsintott a fiúra.

- Nekem jó. Csak nehogy az én Ágas barátom féltékeny legyen...

- Legfeljebb akkor lenne féltékeny, ha most nem engem, hanem Lilyt szorongatnád. De akkor azt hiszem már nem élnél.

- Valószínűleg igazad van... Na és mondd csak, mi szél hozott erre? Kitettek a szobádból?

- Mondhatjuk úgy is... - azzal elmesélte a Lilyvel való álveszekedését és hogy utána már nem akart visszamenni. - Aztán eszembe jutottak az én drááága Tekergőim. Szóval most itt vagyok.

- És mért pont az ÉN ágyamban? - kérdezte hamiskás mosollyal Sirius.

- Már ezerszer elmondtam, hogy te vagy a kedvenc Tekergőm, drága Lomposka.

- Tudom... De olyan jó hallani. - vigyorgott Sirius, majd egy finom puszit lehelt Vicky homlokára. - Szép álmokat.

- Neked is. - Vick a fiú mellkasára hajtotta a fejét és néhány másodperccel később már aludt is. Sirius még simogatta egy kicsit a lány selymes haját és nézte, milyen édesen szuszog, de végül őt is elnyomta az álom.


	2. Játsszunk!

- Szerintetek mit csináljunk velük?

- Talán hagyhatnánk őket aludni...

- Jajj, Peter ne butáskodj...

- Mindjárt kezdődnek az órák.

- Igen... Szóval, hogyan ébresszük fel őket? Talán egy vödör jeges víz? Vaagy valami nagy hanghatás... Egyéb ötlet?

- James! Szerintem csak rázzuk meg őket egy kicsit...

- De olyan aranyosan alszanak... Vajon Vicky, hogy kerül ide? Hé, lehet hogy összejöttek.

- Hát ezt nem találtad el pajtás... - Sirius álmosan, szemét dörzsölgetve felült az ágyban. - Mit akartok? - kérdezte mogorván.

- De durci itt valaki... De ha lehet, ne rajtunk töltsd le a mérged Tapikám... Mi nem tehetünk róla, hogy sikertelen volt az éjszakád - gúnyolódott James, mire kapott egy párnát az arcába.

- Sosem mondta még neked az anyukád, hogy nem illik perverz dolgokról beszélni egy lány jelenlétében? - zsörtölődött Vick, miközben újabb párnával bombázta a vigyorgó Jamest.

- Apropó. Mit is keresel te itt tulajdonképpen?

- Kicsit összekaptam Lilyvel, szóval... - kezdte, de James belé fojtotta a szót.

- Mi? Min vesztetek össze? Rajtam? Beismerte, hogy szeret? És akkor most szakítanunk kell? Csak azért kérdem, mert fel kell készülnöm arra a jelenetre...

- JAMES! - Sirius odalépett barátjához, megragadta a vállát és erősen megrázta. - Nyugodj már meg. Végighallgathatnád Vickyt...

- Bocs... Szóval mi volt a vita tárgya? - a lány elmesélte a történetet újra. Míg beszélt Sirius, aki már egyszer hallotta a sztorit, elment zuhanyozni, Peter elsomfordált, Remus pedig, aki már az elejétől fogva nem nézte jó szemmel James legújabb próbálkozását Lilyt illetően, illedelmesen búcsút intett és elvonult reggelizni.

- Szóval ennyi lenne... - fejezte be egy jó tíz perc múlva Vick.

- Azért jó tudni, hogy már nálam is alszol... - vigyorgott James, mire a lány játékosan belebokszolt a hasába. - Jól van, jól van... Szóval, ha valaki megkérdezi mi történt az éjjel, akkor mit mondjak?

- Természetesen azt, hogy semmi... Még csak most kezdtünk járni, nem fogok rögtön az ágyadba bújni... Vagyis, szóval nem fogok lefeküdni veled... Mármint nem fogjuk azt terjeszteni, hogy megtörtént... Csak itt alszom párszor... De akkor is Siriusnál.

- Hogyhogy? - kérdezte gyanakodva James. - Én nem vagyok elég jó neked? - vigyorgott.

- Hát már megígértem neki - nyújtotta ki nyelvét a lány Jamesre. - Na de most megyek is, mert a végén még elkésem rögtön az első nap... Tényleg rossz hatással vagytok rám...

- Csak Sirius - húzta ki magát a fiú. - Én rendes kisfiú vagyok.

- Na persze - nevetett Vick, majd kilépett a szobából.

Próbált észrevétlenül átslisszolni a lányokhoz vezető lépcsőre. Mikor benyitott a szobába már senki nem volt ott, így nyugodtan készülődhetett. Gyorsan lezuhanyozott, magára kapott pár tiszta ruhát, meg a talárt és már rohant is reggelizni. McGalagony átadta neki az órarendjét, amire mindössze egy futó pillantást vetett, hogy megnézze, milyen óra lesz az első, és már rohant is sötét varázslatok kivédésére. Elhatározta, hogy még nem megy oda Lilyhez, hagyja egy kicsit füstölögni a lányt, majd csak órák után beszél vele. Így hát kénytelen volt a délelőtt nagy részét a Tekergőkkel tölteni. Ez még talán jól is jött neki és Jamesnek, hisz így még hitelesebben játszhatták a szerepüket. Kézen fogva sétáltak a folyosón egyik óráról a másikra, James néha csókolgatni kezdte Vicket, de csak akkor, amikor biztosra vehette, hogy Lily is látja és akkor sem komolyan, csak az arcát puszilgatta, vagy legfeljebb a nyakát.

Vicky észrevette, hogy Sirius valamiért igen furcsán viselkedik. Nyomott hangulata egész nap végigkísérte a társaságot, ráadásul faggatni sem nagyon volt szabad, mert olyankor elszakadt nála a cérna és magából kikelve üvöltött. A barátai az eddigi évek során már megszokták az efféle viselkedést, amit általában akkor produkált, ha egy csaj nem ment el vele randizni... Ami, mondani sem kell, nem sokszor fordult elő. Vicky kezdett aggódni a fiú miatt, hiszen legjobb tudomása szerint mostanában egyik lány sem adta ki Sirius útját, tekintve, hogy egyik lányt sem hívta randira. Eltervezte, hogy később, majd miután beszélt Lilyvel, elhívja Siriust egy kicsit sétálni és megbeszéli vele a dolgokat.

Mikor megszólalt az utolsó óra végét jelző csengő Vick összeszedte a cuccait és búcsút intett Amynek (aki mellett a legtöbb órán ült, mivel ugye Lilyvel nem épp baráti viszonyban álltak), majd elindult fel a hálóba. Ledobta a táskáját az ágyra és elment megkeresni Lilyt. Először a Nagyterembe ment, de ott csak néhány nagyon szorgalmas elsőéves tanult lelkesen. Kiment hát a parkba és sétált egyet, elment Hagrid kunyhója felé, a tó partján is járt, de nem találta Lilyt. Felment a könyvtárba, de barátnője ott sem volt. Elkeseredetten baktatott fel a klubhelyiségbe, kedvetlenül odamorogta a jelszót a Dámának és átmászott a portrélyukon. Örömmel konstatálta, hogy Lily a kanapén ül és egy könyvet tanulmányoz. Nagyot sóhajtva a lány elé lépett és hangosan megköszörülte a torkát.

- Leülhetek? - kérdezte, mikor Lily ráemelte a tekintetét. A lány bólintott, Vicky pedig helyet foglalt mellette. Hosszú másodpercekig némán ültek egymás mellett, majd Vick szembefordul Lilyvel.

- Nézd... - kezdett bele előre eltervezett mondókájába. - Én nagyon szeretlek Lil és utálok haragban lenni veled. De Jamest is kedvelem... Tudom, mi a véleményed erről a helyzetről, de kérlek érts meg. Gondold bele magad a helyzetembe. Te mit tennél? - Lily már nyitotta a száját, de Vicky beléfojtotta a szót. - Jól van, jól van... Tudom, hogy te mit tennél, illetve, hogy mit tettél. De én más vagyok és szeretném, ha megértenél... - mivel Lily továbbra sem szólalt meg, folytatta: - Tudod, hogy te vagy a legjobb barátnőm Lil... Szóval... Ha ennyire zavar ez a dolog... Akkor szakíthatunk Jamesszel...

- M-m-i-i...? - dadogta meghökkenve a lány. - Te... Te képes lennél szakítani a pasiddal csak azért, mert én nem kedvelem?

- Hát nem szívesen... De ha muszáj... Lily kétségtelen, hogy te vagy számomra a fontosabb, szóval ha te ezt akarod...

- Dehogy akarom! - Lily Vick nyakába borult és kedvesen megsimogatta a hátát. - Nem hittem, hogy képes lennél erre értem. De nem kell megtenned. Majd... Majd megpróbálom elviselni Pottert... Valahogy...

- Most... Most nem viccelsz? - kérdezte Vicky tettetett megrökönyödéssel. Sejtette, hogy Lily így fog reagálni. - Megtennéd értem, hogy elviseled őt?

- Persze. Te is megtetted volna értem, hogy dobod a suli egyik legjobb pasiját, szóval ez tényleg semmiség.

- Jaj, Lily el sem bírod képzelni mennyire boldoggá tettél ezzel - Vicky őszintén vidám mosollyal ölelte magához barátnőjét. - Na most mennem kell. Megígértem Jamesnek, hogy találkozunk még mielőtt felmegyek aludni.

- Apropó... - mosolyodott el Lily. - Hol is voltál te tegnap éjjel?

- Hát... Jameséknél... vagyis Jamesnél... De nem történt semmi - kezét védekezően maga elé emelte. - Csak nála aludtam.

- Értem... De majd elmondod, ha lesz valami, ugye? - kérlelte boci szemekkel Lily.

- Neked először. Ígérem. Na de most már tényleg le kell lépnem. Majd jövök. Szió - felállt és elindult a fiúk hálója felé.

A személyiségi jogokra fittyet hányva kopogás nélkül nyitott be a Tekergők szobájába.

- Hello! - köszönt lelkesen, mert azt várta, hogy legalább a fél csapat odabent lesz. Ezzel szemben azonban csak Remus olvasgatott békésen az ágyán. - A többiek merre járnak?

- James lement a tóhoz. Siriusról fogalmam sincs... De miért is keresed őket? - kérdezte gyanakodva.

- Hidd el Remus, nem akarod tudni...

- Lilyvel kapcsolatos? - Vicky bólintott. - Majd csukd be az ajtót - búcsúzott "kedvesen" a fiú és visszatemetkezett olvasmányába. Vicky mosolyogva kisétált a szobából, át a klubhelyiségen, le a parkba. James a kedvenc fája alatt ücsörgött, fűszálakat tépdelt és a tavat bámulta.

- Szia Ágas! - köszönt vidoran Vick és helyet foglalt a fiú mellett. - Mizujs?

- Semmi... - mondta kedvetlenül a fiú és tovább fürkészte a horizontot.

- Hát nem vagy túl bőbeszédű barátocskám... De majd én felvidítalak, ugyanis jó híreket hoztam. - vigyorgott megállás nélkül.

- Igen? Épedig?

- Hááát... Beszéltem Lilyvel és megígérte, hogy megpróbál elviselni téged, tekintve, hogy a barátom vagy. És én mindennél fontosabb vagyok neki, szóval miattam megteszi, hogy nem vitázik veled állandóan... De szeretném, ha te is visszafognád magad kicsit. Mármint... Ne nyomulj rá túl látványosan, jó? Mert akkor elkezd majd nekem papolni, hogy ő megmondta, milyen egy szoknyapecér alak vagy, és akkor fújtak a tervünknek. Csak légy vele kedves, megértő és mindenek előtt türelmes. Majd igyekszem kitalálni, hogyan lehetnétek sokat kettesben... Mondjuk, hogy nekem sürgős dolgom akad és ott kell hagyjalak titeket, vagy nem tudom.. Ezt a részt még tökéletesítenem kell. Na, már jobb kedved van?

- Naná - vigyorgott teli szájjal James. - Imádlak - tette hozzá és megölelte Vicket. - Ma is nálunk alszol? - kérdezte somolyogva.

- Nem... Legfeljebb pár nap múlva. Tudod, nem akarom túlzásba vinni a szerepem - kacsintott. - Amúgy, nem láttad Siriust?

- Öhm... Nem, nem igazán...

- Neked elmondta, mi a baja? Mert nagyon furcsán viselkedik és nem tudom, miért... Arra gondoltam, hátha te tudsz valamit, amit én nem - James elfojtott egy önelégült vigyort és tanácstalannak tűnő arccal fordult a lányhoz.

- Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz. Nekem nem igazán tűnt fel, hogy bármi baja lenne Tapinak.

- Lehet, hogy csak én reagálom túl a dolgot... De azért megkeresem.

- Tedd azt, ha attól megnyugszik a lelki világod - vigyorgott a fiú.

Vicky búcsút intett Jamesnek és elindult a kastély felé. Ezen a délutánon szinte mást nem csinált, mint a barátait kereste... Pedig lett volna mit tanulnia másnapra, de valahogy nem akarta elfogadni a tényt, hogy kezdetét vette egy újabb tanév. Lassan, kényelmesen sétálgatott az iskola folyosóin hátha szembe találkozik kedvenc Tekergőjével. Nem sokáig kellett kószálnia, a második emeleten ugyanis összetalálkozott Siriusszal.

- Hahó! - köszönt mosolyogva. - Épp téged kereslek - belekarolt a fiúba és a hetedik emelet felé vezette. - Beszélgessünk!

- Ugyan miről? - kérdezte kíváncsian a fiú.

- Hát nem is tudom... Mondjuk arról, hogy miért vagy ma ilyen undok kedvedben?

- Nem is vagyok undok... - duzzogott Sirius.

- Ó, dehogyis nem... Naaa Lomposkaaa, meséld el a te kis husimanódnak, mi bánt.

- Jaj, Vick drágám, tényleg nincs semmi bajom - mondta, épp mikor megérkeztek a bűvös folyosószakaszhoz.

- De biztos? - kérdezte a lány, miközben háromszor elsétált a falikárpit előtt. - Mert nekem nem úgy tűnt...

- Ne aggodalmaskodj már - mosolygott kedvesen Sirius, miközben beterelte maga előtt Vicket a sebtében megjelent ajtón.

Sokszor használták a Szükség Szobáját, ha kettesben akartak lenni. Sokat bohóckodtak ott, ha épp ahhoz volt kedvük. De nem egyszer előfordult az is, hogy komoly beszélgetések színhelyéül választották a kellemes kis szobát, ami legtöbbször ugyanolyan képet mutatott: a falak a Griffendél ház színeiben pompáztak, volt egy apró kandalló, a sarokban egy nagyobbacska asztal, két fotellel, a falak mentén könyvespolcok sorakoztak, és a szoba közepén egy hatalmas vízágy kapott helyet. Sirius és Victoria megnyugtatás céljából sokszor igénybe vették a kellemesen hullámzó alvó alkalmatosságot. A közepes méretű helyiségből nyílt egy ajtó, ami az apró, ám annál otthonosabb fürdőszobába vezetett. Tökéletes meditációs hely volt ez a griffendéles páros számára.

- Ha tényleg nincs semmi... - kérdezte Vicky, miközben az ágyra vetette magát. - Akkor miért üvöltötted le ma délelőtt olyan mérgesen a fejemet? Tudod, hogy nem szeretem, ha dühös vagy, vagy ha haragszol rám... Haragszol rám?

- Dehogy haragszom - Sirius letelepedett mellé és kezével a lány vállát simogatta. - Rád sosem tudnék haragudni... Csak...

- Csak?

- Csak kicsit zavar ez az Evans ügy... - mondta zavartan a fiú.

- Nocsak... - húzta fel a szemöldökét Vicky. - És mégis mi a problémája az úrnak az én remek és még annál is jobb tervemmel?

- Nem tetszik, hogy James így kihasznál téged... - a lány szemei elkerekedtek. Felült, megfogta a fiú kezét és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

- Sirius, James és én jó barátok vagyunk. Sosem használna ki engem. Különben is, én ajánlottam fel neki, hogy játsszuk el ezt a dolgot. Az egész az én ötletem volt.

- Csak nehogy aztán beleszeress és összetörje a szíved...

- Sosem tudnék beleszeretni Jamesbe - nevetett fel Vicky - Ő csak egy haver... Sosem tudnék más szemmel nézni rá. Tény, hogy helyes fiú, de nálam esélye sem lenne...

- Helyesebb, mint én? - Sirius kihúzta magát és csábosan mosolygott.

- A nyomodba se ér... - kuncogott a lány és egy gyors puszit nyomott az önelégülten vigyorgó fiú arcára. - Na és most, hogy tisztáztuk a dolgokat, segíthetnél nekem...

- Jaj, Vick, ne kínozz... - a lány szúrós tekintetét látva azonban hozzátette: - Mit kell tennem?

- Segítsd kitalálni, hogyan tudnánk Jamest és Lilyt közelebb hozni egymáshoz!

- Ez egy lehetetlen feladat, ugyanis Evans utálja Ágast...

- Lehet, hogy ezt mutatja, de valójában totál odavan érte. - magyarázta a lány. - Ráadásul, délután beszéltem vele. Kibékültünk és megígérte, hogy megpróbálja nem csesztetni Jamest állandóan és igyekszik kedvesebben bánni vele. Szóval már halad a dolog...

- Hú, elértük, hogy Evans nem öli meg Ágast... Nagy előrelépés mondhatom...

- Ne gúnyolódj... - torkollta le Vicky. - Tehát... Én arra gondoltam, hogy majd többet hagyom kettesben őket... Mondjuk valamire hivatkozva el kell majd mennem ők pedig magukra maradnak... De ez nem lesz elég, szóval valamit még mindenképpen ki kell találni...

- Zárjuk be őket egy szobába és bízzuk a dolgot Jamesre. - kacsintott pajkosan a fiú.

- Ja, persze... Mert aztán James eddig is olyan nagyon jól boldogult egyedül... - ironizált Vick.

- Pedig Ágas ért hozzá, hogyan kell egy lányt levenni a lábáról. Úgy hallottam remekül csókol... bár nálam biztosan nem jobban, de...

- EZ AZ! - Vicky izgatottan felpattant. - Tudom már, hogy mit fogunk tenni. Na gyere, szükségem van rád. - Sirius erre megfogta a derekát és magára húzta.

- Sirius! Mondd, mégis mit művelsz?

- Te mondtad, hogy szükséged van rám... Hát most a tiéd vagyok. - vigyorgott. - Azt csinálsz velem, amit akarsz...

- Hülye! - nevetett fel a lány és kiszabadította magát az ölelő karokból. - Légy szíves keresd meg Remust és Jamest és mondd nekik, hogy húsz perc múlva legyenek a tó melletti nagy fánál, tudod, annál amelyik James kedvence... Aztán meg szólj még ööö... Mikenak, tudod az a hollóhátas fiú... És kérdd, hogy hozza magával azt a szőke haverját... Valami Daniel azt hiszem....

- Mit tervezel? - kérdezte Sirius gyanakodva.

- Majd meglátod... - mosolygott titokzatosan Vicky. - Csak tedd, amit mondtam, jó? Majd meghálálom valahogyan. Szóval húsz perc múlva a fánál - egy gyors puszit nyomott a fiú értetlen arcára, majd kiviharzott a szobából. Gyors léptekkel a Griffendél klubhelyisége felé indult. Legnagyobb szerencséjére ott találta mindhárom barátnőjét.

- Sziasztok - köszönt kissé lihegve, miközben ledobta magát a kanapéra. - Mizujs? - kérdezte, majd a válaszokat meg sem várva folytatta. - Épp arra gondoltam, hogy feldobhatnánk valamivel ezt a szörnyen unalmas napot...

- Pontosan mire gondoltál? - kérdezte Lily.

- Hát, játszhatnánk valamit...

- Jujj, játék? - Amy teljesen lázba jött. - Remek. És mit fogunk játszani?

- Megtudjátok, ha lejöttök velem a tóhoz.

- Húúú, de titokzatos itt valaki... - vigyorgott Sally.

- Na? Benne vagytok?

- Hát nem is tudom... - mondta határozatlanul Lily. - Holnapra le kell adni azt a dolgozatot McGalagonynak és még csak a fele van kész...

- Ugyan Lil, ne kéresd már magad. Jól fogunk szórakozni. És amúgy is régen voltunk már így együtt... - Lily elgondolkodott kicsit, majd szelíd mosollyal az arcán becsukta a könyvét.

- Jól van... - mondta. - De ajánlom, hogy jó kis játék legyen...

- Az lesz... Csak kéne pár pléd... Meg még valami. Szóval várjatok itt, mindjárt jövök.

Vicky felugrott a kanapéról és felszaladt a hálóba. Magához vett egy táskát és belepakolt néhány pokrócot és egy üres üveget. Csatlakozott a lányokhoz és elindultak a tópartra.

Mikor leértek és Lily megpillantotta Jamest, látszott rajta, hogy legszívesebben elfutna. Vicky azonban karon ragadta és tovább rángatta.

- Sziasztok - köszönt kedvesen. - Köszi, hogy eljöttetek. Szóval, arra gondoltunk a lányokkal... - Lily figyelmeztetően köhintett. - Vagyis arra gondoltam, hogy szórakozhatnánk kicsit.

- És ehhez mi miért kellünk? - kérdezte Remus.

- Hát egy olyan... Játékot találtam ki, amihez elengedhetetlenek a fiúk. És rátok gondoltunk. Szóval érezzétek magatokat megtisztelve - nevetett. Mikor elővette a plédeket Sirius felnevetett.

- Ismerem ezt a játékot - mondta vigyorogva. - Nagyon jó vagyok benne - húzta ki magát, de Vicky szúrós tekintetét látva lehervadt arcáról a mosoly.

- Pasik... - nyögte a lány. - Ez nem az amire te gondolsz, Sirius. Vagyis, nem teljesen.

- Elárulod végre, miért rángattál ide minket? - türelmetlenkedett James.

- Nyugi szívem... Szóval. Srácok, üvegezni fogunk - mondta, majd elégedetten vizsgálgatta a jelen levők reakcióját. James és Sirius szeme felcsillant, Amy félénk pillantást vetett a mosolygó Mikera, Sally kihívóan vizslatta a döbbent Remust, Daniel számon kérően nézett barátjára, Lily pedig teljesen elsápadt.

- Dehogy fogunk! - jelentette ki Lily.

- De igen, fogunk - mondta Vicky ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, majd közelebb hajolt Lilyhez, hogy csak ő hallja a szavait. - Légyszi Lil, tedd meg ezt a kedvemért - Lily kissé megenyhült a lány könyörgő szavaitól, vonakodva bólintott hát.

- Remek! - csapta össze a tenyerét Vick. - Egyéb ellenvetés? Nincs? Pompás... Akkor üljetek le! - a kis csapat kényelmesen helyet foglalt a leterített pokrócokon kis kört kialakítva. Vicky elővette táskájából az üveget és a kör közepére rakta. - Ki akarja kezdeni? - kérdezte, bíztató pillantást vetve Jamesre.

- Majd én - vállalkozott Mike.

Megpörgette az üveget, ami végül Siriusnál állapodott meg. A fiú rémült pillantását látva mindenki nevetésben tört ki. Vicky közölte vele, hogy ebben az esetben nem kell megcsókolnia Siriust, de még csak puszit sem kell adnia neki, elég ha kezet ráznak. Miután eleget tettek a feladatnak, Sirius következett. Az üveg csak pörgött és pörgött, míg végül Lilyre mutatva állt meg. A fiú bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett Jamesre, majd odamászott Lilyhez és egy puszit nyomott az arcára. Lily Remust pörgette ki, neki adott puszit, Remus Sallyt, Sally Amyt, Amy Vickyt. Vick pörgetése nyomán az üveg James felé mutatva állt meg. Gyors puszit nyomott a fiú arcára, aki ezután már épp pörgetni akart, mikor Amy megszólalt.

- Ugyan srácok... Megy ez nektek jobban is. Na gyerünk, hadd lássunk egy szerelmes csókot!

Vicky Lilyre nézett, aki hullára vált arccal meredt a cipőjére. James közelebb hajolt a lányhoz és óvatosan megcsókolta. Vicky résnyire nyitotta a szemét, hogy lássa barátnője reakcióját. Lily szemei mintha megteltek volna könnyel, de aztán pár pislogás után már semmi észrevehető jelét nem mutatta szomorúságának. Mikor James ajka elvált Vickyétől, a fiú megfogta az üveget és pörgetett. Mikor az üveg megállt, szája Lily felé mutatott. A lány először fel sem fogta, mi fog következni, majd mikor észrevette az őt pásztázó tekinteteket, teljesen elpirult. Kissé James is zavarban volt, valószínűleg nem ekkora közönség előtt tervezte első csókját Lilyvel. Ettől függetlenül, magabiztosan közeledett arcával Lilyé felé, majd érzéki csókot lehelt a lány szájára. Lily eleinte kicsit tartózkodóan viszonozta a csókot, majd a két fiatal egyre jobban belemerült a dologba. Néhány hosszú másodperc múlva végül Lily törte meg a pillanatot (valószínűleg eszébe jutott, hogy a legjobb barátnője pasijával smárol épp önfeledten) és paprikapiros arccal, bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett Vickyre. A lány összenézett Siriusszal és alig bírta elfojtani büszke vigyorát. Neki hála James végre megcsókolhatta Lilyt. Lily gyorsan megpörgette az üveget, ami Vickyre mutatott, megpuszilta barátnőjét és csendesen gubbasztott tovább, ügyelve rá, hogy még véletlenül se pillantson Jamesre. Vicky is megforgatta az üveget, aminek szája végül Siriuson állapodott meg. Sirius (Vicky legnagyobb döbbenetére) teljesen elpirult, de szeme határozottságot tükrözött. Vicky mosolyogva közelebb hajolt a fiúhoz, már száján érezte a fiú leheletét.

- Miss Evans, Mr. Lupin, épp magukat keresem - McGalagony hangjára Sirius és Vicky úgy röppentek szét, mint a galambok. A tanárnő lesújtó pillantást vetett a szégyenkező párosra, majd Lilyékhez fordult. - Változás történt az őrjáratbeosztásban. Kérem jöjjenek velem, hogy megbeszélhessük a részleteket - Remus és Lily kedvetlenül elbattyogtak McGalagony oldalán.

- Hát srácok - állt fel Vicky is. - Lilyék nélkül már nem lenne olyan izgi, szóval asszem ennyi volt a játék mára. Köszönjük a részvételt, ha valaki szeretne második felvonást, jelentkezzen nálam. További szép napot - a csapat tagjai puffogva elszállingóztak a helyszínről, míg végül csak Vicky és Sirius maradtak ott.

- Én szeretnék második felvonást - mondta Sirius, miközben olyan közel lépett a lányhoz, hogy orruk szinte összeért. - Mondjuk folytathatnánk ott ahol az előbb abbahagytuk...

- Jajj, Sirius... - Vicky vigyorogva ellökte magától a fiút és összeszedte a pokrócokat. - Vége a játéknak. Lily nélkül már semmi értelme, hiszen az egész arra ment ki, hogy Lily és James végre közelebb kerüljenek egymáshoz. Még szerencse, hogy McGali nem egy perccel korábban jött...

- Jah... Szerencse... - morogta Sirius. - Ágas most biztos nagyon odavan attól, hogy végre smárolhatott Evansszel... Mondjuk nem mintha a csaj annyira ellenezte volna a dolgot...

- Persze, hogy nem... Hiszen mondtam már nektek, hogy Lilynek tetszik James. És ezek után azt hiszem, talán még jobban beleesik.

- Husimanó, árulj el nekem valamit... Mégis hogyan fog tudni Ágas udvarolni Evansnek úgy, hogy ne keltse azt a látszatot, hogy megcsal téged?

- Hát... Azt, azt még nem tudom... Majd szakítunk, vagy nem tudom...

- Ahaa... És gondolod, hogy Evans járna Jamesszel azok után, hogy tegyük fel, kidobta a legjobb barátnőjét?

- Hát nem... Épp ezért nekem kell majd szakítanom Jamesszel.

- És mégis milyen okot fogsz kitalálni?

- Hát fogalmam sincs... De ezen még ráérek agyalni. Most csak az a fontos, hogy elérjük, hogy Lily ne tudjon másra gondolni, csak Jamesre. Mondjuk ez után a csók után, szerintem így is sokat fog rá gondolni...

- Apropó csók... Nos? Milyen volt?

- Mi milyen volt? - értetlenkedett Vick.

- Hát a csók... Ágassal... Tényleg olyan jó, mint mondják?

- Hát érti a dolgát, az fix - Sirius sértődötten horkantott, de Vick elengedte a füle mellett. - Ugyanakkor...

- Ugyanakkor? - Sirius reménykedve felkapta a fejét.

- Nekem túl gyengéd volt... Persze jó az, nem is arról van szó... Csak én valahogy jobban szeretem a szenvedélyes srácokat, akik szenvedélyes csókot adnak... Na mindegy. Ez most nem is számít. Na gyere, menjünk be, mert kezd hűvösödni - kart karba öltve visszasétáltak a klubhelyiségbe.

Vicky felment néhány tankönyvéért a hálóba és remélte, hogy összeakad Lilyvel, de a lány valószínűleg még nem szabadult el McGalagonytól. Összeszedte hát a cuccait és levonult, hogy csatlakozzon a semmittevő pároshoz, Siriushoz és Jameshez.

- Srácok! Maradjatok már nyugton! - torkollta le a fiúkat, mikor még húsz perc múlva is egymást ugratták. - Nem lehet tőletek tanulni... Ti már mindennel kész vagytok?

- Ugyan szivi, ne légy ilyen naiv... - karolta át James.

- Aha... De attól, hogy ti nem csináltok semmi értelmeset, engem hagyhatnátok koncentrálni - zsörtölődött, és lelökte James kezét a válláról.

- Ne haragudj husimanó - Sirius boci szemekkel nézett Vickyre, aki végül megenyhült és elmosolyodott.

- Ahh... Rátok nem lehet haragudni... - a fiúk összekacsintottak, Sirius pedig megpuszilta az ismét könyveibe temetkező lányt. - Nehogy azt hidd, hogy egy puszival lekenyerezhetsz...

- Ó, még a puszi sem feltétlenül szükséges. Elég ha sármosan mosolygok - vigyorgott. - De csak egy szavadba kerül és bármit megadok, hogy ne neheztelj rám.

- Vigyázz, mert még szavadon foglak... - Vicky gonosz vigyort produkált, majd immár sokadszor megpróbált újra a tanulásra összpontosítani.

Néhány perc múlva azonban nyílt a portrélyuk és Lily lépett be. Mikor meglátta a fotelben ülő Jamest, rögtön elpirult és leszegett fejjel felsietett a lányok hálóihoz vezető lépcsőn.

- Nos fiúk, azt hiszem én most megyek és beszélgetek kicsit a mi Lilynkkel. További szép estét - mondta Vick, egy-egy puszit nyomott a fiúk arcára, majd holmiját magához véve Lily után indult. A lány az ágyán feküdt és a párnájába fúrta az arcát. Eleinte észre sem vette, hogy nincs egyedül, csak mikor Vick leült az ágya szélére.

- Áh... Szia - köszönt zavartan. - Figyelj Vick, ami délután történt az...

- Jaj Lil, nincs semmi gond... Ez csak egy játék volt. Nem komoly.

- De engem annyira bánt... Nem is értem, miért mentem bele ebbe a hülye játékba...

- Mert megkértelek rá. És egyáltalán nem bántam meg...

- Vicky, a pasiddal kellett smárolnom! Ez tényleg cseppet sem zavar?

- Dehogy zavar... Elvégre te nem érzel James iránt semmit, nem igaz?

- De, de persze... Csak...

- Nincs csak... Amúgy meg tudom, hogy titkon élvezted... - somolygott Vicky, mire Lily szemei elkerekedtek és összefüggéstelenül makogni kezdett.

- Hát... Nem... Hogyan... Miből... Mármint... - gyorsan összeszedte magát és próbált ártatlanul nézni. - Nem tudom miről beszélsz...

- Jaj, ne akard bemesélni nekem, hogy te sosem vágytál rá, hogy a híres-neves álompasi, James Potter megcsókoljon... - Lily, ha lehet még jobban elpirult és próbálta hajával takarni égő arcát. Vick elégedetten vigyorgott, szavai elérték a kívánt hatást. - Mindegy, engem nem zavar... Tudom, hogy sok lány odáig van érte... De azért tetszett, nem igaz?

- Vicky! Hogy kérdezhetsz ilyet. Ő-a-barátod...

- És? Attól még érdekelhet más lányok véleménye. Szóval? Jó volt?

- Hát... Olyan átlagos... Dehát, te jobban tudod milyen, hiszen te jársz vele...

- Igen, de ezen a téren...

- Mi? Szerinted nem csókol jól?

- Azt nem mondtam... Csak tudod, néha jó lenne, ha kicsit szenvedélyesebb lenne...

- Ennél is szenvedélyesebb? - hüledezett Lily. Ezek szerint James mindent beleadott abba a csókba, nem úgy mint Vicky esetében. Persze ez őt egyáltalán nem zavarta. - Hisz olyan, érzéki, meg gyengéd... - Lily egy pillanatig elmerengett az emléken, majd mikor ráeszmélt, hogy ezt nem éppen Vickyvel kéne megbeszélnie, elszégyellte magát.

- Örülök, hogy így vélekedsz - mosolygott Vick. - Lehet, hogy James jobban járna veled, mint velem, nem igaz? Talán te jobban értékelnéd a "tehetségét"... - mondta és bevonult a fürdőbe, magára hagyva a döbbent Lilyt.


	3. Az élet szép

_Az élet szép..._

Teltek-múltak a napok, James és Vick már majdnem egy hónapja voltak együtt. Miután a lány beszélt Siriusszal, a fiúnak megszűntek a dühkitörései. Lily ellenben egyre többször volt látszólag indokolatlanul ideges. Ilyenkor csak úgy osztogatta a büntetőmunkákat, még barátnői is alig bírták megnyugtatni.

Egyik nap, késő délután, több órányi tanulást követően Vicky megkönnyebbülten dőlt végig a klubhelyiség kanapéján. Hosszú, nehéz hónap állt mögötte. Nem kis erőfeszítésébe került elvieselni a szokszor idegbeteg Lilyt, ráadásul a Jamesszel való kapcsolatának látszatát fenntartani sem volt könnyű feladat. Mindamellett, hogy el kellett viselnie a fiú rajongóinak őrült merényleteit, nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy a tervük mégsem olyan nagyszerű. Lily, az üvegezésen történtek óta feltűnően kerülte Jamest, így elég nehéz lett volna kettesben hagyni a párost. Vicky kezdett kifogyni az ötletekből és James sem nagyon erőltette meg magát, pedig ez az egész az ő érdekét szolgálta... Neki kellett volna legjobban kivennie a részét a "munkából".

Vicky el is határozta, hogy már pedig ha törik, ha szakad kitalálnak valamit. Elindult hát a fiúk lépcsőjén, hogy egyeztessen Jamesszel. A Tekergők szobájának ajtaja résnyire nyitva volt. Mikor a lány a kilincsért nyúlt, érdekes beszélgetésre lett figyelmes, közelebb lépett hát, hogy jobban hallja a bentiek társalgását.

- Nem tudom meddig bírom még... - hallotta Sirius fájdalmas hangját.

- Ugyan, Tapi... Én is így vagyok Lilyvel, szóval tudom, milyen szörnyű érzés.

- Nem, te ezt nem értheted... Evans levegőnek néz téged, és tudom, hogy ez nagyon szar, de koránt sem annyira, mint ha olyan közel van hozzád, mint hozzám Ő... És mégis elérhetetlen... - _Ő? Ki az az ő? Én nem is tudtam, hogy Siriusnak most tetszik valaki... Mondjuk, neki mikor nem...? _

- Nézd, Sirius... Ha ennyire szenvedsz, akkor kérdezd meg, hogy nem randizna-e veled...

- Á, dehogy... Ha elhívnám valahova, csak barátilag jönne el...

- Akkor viszont marad a felejtés...

- De nem tudom kiverni Őt a fejemből. Hihetetlen... Még sosem éreztem így senki iránt. Nem tudom képes lennék-e elfelejteni...

- Ugyan... A suli tele van jobbnál jobb csajokkal. Keress magadnak valakit, aki feledteti veled.

- Te tudhatnád a legjobban, hogy ez nem segít... Egyik dögös maca sem tudta kiverni a fejedből Evanst, miből gondolod, hogy velem másképp lenne?

- Igaz... Hát akkor visszatérek az előző véleményemhez... Beszélj Vele. Mi veszítenivalód van?

- Ó, nem is tudom... Talán a barátságunk!

- Jól van, jól van, nem kell gúnyolódni, felfogtam... Talán én beszélhetnék Vele.

- Az jó lenne. Köszi Ágas... Most megyek, sétálok egyet - Sirius felállt és az ajtó felé indult. Ekkor Vicky úgy döntött, ideje felfednie magát.

- Sziasztok - nyitott be a szobába, még mielőtt Sirius az ajtóhoz ért volna. A fiú Vicky láttán teljesen elsápadt.

- Mi... mi... mióta vagy itt? - kérdezte zavartan.

- Az előbb jöttem be azon az ajtón - mutatott a kijárat felé a lány. Úgy döntött, Siriusnak nem kell tudnia, hogy hallotta a Jamesszel folytatott beszélgetését. - Csak most végeztem a tanulással és beszédem van Jamesszel.

- Jól van. Én úgyis épp indulni készültem... Akkor sziasztok...

- Mi baja van? - kérdezte aggódva Vicky, miután Sirius kedvetlenül elhagyta a szobát.

- Hosszú történet... - James kimerülten huppant le az ágyára. - Szóval... Mit is akartál mondani?

- Jah... Hát ez a járás dolog... Nem tudom meddig bírom még... Ne haragudj, hogy ezt mondom, de nem könnyű a barátnődnek lenni. Mármint... - fogott bele a magyarázatba, látva James szúrós tekintetét. - Ha valaki igazán szeret, az elviseli a sok rajongódat, meg az állandó rivaldafényt, de én csak, mint barátot szeretlek... Szóval nekem nem igazán éri meg, ha érted mire gondolok...

- Persze... De emlékezz csak vissza, te ajánlottad fel ezt az egészet, ez mind a te ötleted volt...

- Tudom, csak...

- Csak nem gondoltad, hogy ennyire nehéz lesz... Értem. Hát figyelj, én nem kényszerítelek semmire. Ha már tényleg nem bírod, szakíthatunk.

- Jól van... De akkor hogyan kéne csinálni?

- Hát neked kéne dobnod engem, nehogy Lily még jobban berágjon, amiért megbántottalak. Így talán még meg is sajnál - reménykedett James.

- Reméljük. Jól van, akkor mondjuk holnap?

- Tökéletes. Mikor, hol, hogyan?

- Nagyterem, ebéd, hangosan - nevetett a lány. - De mi legyen az indok...?

- Megcsaltalak?

- Áhh... Nem sok esélyed lenne Lilynél azok után, hogy megcsaltad a legjobb barátnőjét... Valami más kell...

- Megcsaltál? - vigyorgott a fiú.

- Hát ez nem rossz... De kivel? Mert akkor azt is be kell avatni mindenbe és nem túl szerencsés az, ha sokan tudnak a dologról...

- Akkor olyan valaki kell, aki már benne van... Mondjuk Remus?

- Remus kezdettől fogva ellenzi ezt a dolgot, kétlem, hogy segítene... És valahol meg is értem.

- Peter? - kérdezte vigyorogva a fiú.

- Fúúj... Nem gondolod, hogy aláásná a tekintélyed ha a barátnőd egy ilyen alakkal csalna meg?

- Igaz... Akkor viszont csak Sirius marad...

- Lomposka? Hát végül is jó... Csak... Ő a legjobb barátod... Ilyen kegyetlen volnék? Hogy megcsaljalak a legjobb barátoddal?

- Hát végül is... Ha úgy vesszük, én is megcsaltam Lilyt veled... És neki te vagy a legjobb barátnője...

- Aha... Jólvan... Akkoooor... - Vicky kicsit elgondolkodott, majd folytatta. - A terv a következő: Rájöttem, hogy te még mindig szereted Lilyt és annyira kiakadtam, hogy bosszúból megcsaltalak a legjobb barátoddal. Na, milyen?

- Nem rossz - mosolygott elismerően a fiú. - Te aztán tudsz kombinálni. De ha tudod, hogy Lilyt szeretem, akkor azzal is tisztában vagy, hogy nem fog kölünüsebben szíven ütni, ha te meg Sirius a hátam mögött kavartok...

- Jó, de te majd nem akarod beismerni, hogy még mindig szereted Lilyt... Tagadni fogod és teljesen ki leszel borulva, hogy ezt tettem veled...

- Tagadjam...? De hát... Akkor Lily honnan fogja tudni, hogy még mindig ugyanúgy érzek iránta és még mindig van esélyünk egy kapcsolatra? Akkor nem fog lépni... Azt hiszi majd, hogy túltettem magam rajta...

- Ez a lényeg... Lily majd azt hiszi, hogy teljes letargiában vagy amiatt, hogy szakítottunk... Ismerem már annyira, hogy tudjam, ha látja, hogy valaki szomorú általában igyekszik azt megvígasztalni. És te nagyon le leszel törve... Ha tudná, hogy jogosan csaltalak meg, akkor nem próbálna javítani a hangulatodon. Érted már?

- Nagyjából... Csak Siriust kéne még meggyőzni, hogy segítsen...

- Azt vállalom. Majd bevetem a női vonzerőmet - kacsintott.

- Talán jobb lenne, ha csak, mint barát kérnéd... - _Ó, persze, hisz Siriusnak már tetszik valaki... Akkor nem bájolgunk..._

- Jól van... Csak egyezzen bele... Megnéznéd nekem, hogy merre jár?

- Persze - James elővette a Tekergők térképét, rákoppintott a pálcájával, mire nyomban megjelent az iskola alaprajza és a már jól ismert pöttyök. - Az alagsorban van... - mondta, úgy egy perc keresgélés után. - Akkor beszélsz vele?

- Aha. Aztán visszajövünk és megtárgyalhatjuk a részleteket.

Vicky hamar megtalálta a céltalanul kóborgó fiút.

- Szia - köszönt, és belekarolt a megilletődött Siriusba.

- Szia. Neked nem Ágassal kéne konzultálnod éppen?

- Hát tulajdonképpen ezzel kapcsolatban akartam beszélni veled... - Vicky röviden felvázolta Siriusnak a helyzetet.

- Szó sem lehet róla... - mondta végül a fiú. - Amúgy sem fog bejönni...

- Sirius! Ez egy remek terv... De csak a te segítségeddel tudjuk kivitelezni. Ne légy már ilyen...

- Ilyen? Milyen? Tudod Vick, hihetetlen vagy... Hogy nevezheted magad a barátomnak??? Csak a legújabb őrült ötleteid megvalósításához akarsz felhasználni! - kiabált a fiú.

- Sirius, mi bajod van? Tudod, hogy nem erről van szó. És ne üvöltözz velem! - most már Vicky is emeltebb hangnemmel beszélt. - Nem is nekem van szükségem rád, hanem Jamesnek... Én is csak olyan szereplője vagyok ennek a dolognak, mint te. Ennyi erővel én is megvádolhatnám Jamest azzal, hogy kihasznál! De nem teszem, mert...

- Mert ez az egész a te ötleted volt - szakította félbe Sirius. - Nem lenne jogod hozzá, hogy megvádold Ágast. De én nem ajánlottam fel, hogy részt veszek ebben a hülyeségben...

- Ez nem hülyeség... Ez James boldogságát szolgálja.

- Kétlem, hogy Evans boldoggá tudná őt tenni...

- Hát szerintem meg igen... De azért gondolkodj el rajta, hogy fordított esetben James segítene neked... Te meg itt nyafogsz! És még én vagyok a rossz barát... - Vickyt teljesen feldúlta a Siriusszal való veszekedés. Egy utolsó lesajnáló pillantást vetett a fiúra, majd elindult, hogy Jamesszel új tervet dolgozzanak ki. Lehetőleg olyat, amihez nincs szükségük Sirius segítségére.

- Vicky, várj! - hallotta Tapmancs hangját a háta mögül. Kelletlenül megállt és bevárta a fiút. - Ne haragudj. Sajnálom, hogy ilyeneket mondtam... Nem gondoltam komolyan, csak mostanában elég rossz a hangulatom...

- Én arról nem tehetek, szóval ha lehet ne rajtam töltsd le... - mondta indulatosan a lány.

- Bocsánat...

- Jól van... Végül is beismerted, hogy eltúloztad, szóval semmi gond - képtelen volt haragudni rá... Annyira szerette, hogy nem bírt volna haragban állni vele hosszabb időn keresztül. - Akkor segítesz? - kérdezte reménykedve, mire Sirius felnevetett.

- Hát lehet neked ellenállni? - borzolta meg a lány haját, miközben elindultak vissza a klubhelyiség felé.

- Nem... De ezt eddig is tudtam - vigyorgott önelégülten Vick, miközben felborzolt haját igazgatta.

Jamest ugyanabban a testhelyzetben (az ágyon fekve) találták, amiben Vick otthagyta. Gyorsan megbeszélték a terv fő részeit, gondosan kidolgozva a nagytermi jelenetet. Időközben Remus is betoppant, de látva, hogy min ügyködik három barátja, inkább bevackolta magát a fürdőbe. Mikor már mindent megbeszéltek Vicky búcsút intett Jamesnek és Siriusnak, meg bekiabált a fürdőbe Remusnak, majd átsétált a Lilyékkel közös szobájukba. Kimerülten bevetette magát az ágyba és a másnapi nagy jelenetük újbóli átgondolása közben aludt el.

A következő nap délelőttje hihetetlen gyorsasággal telt el. Reggel alig lehetett kihalászni az ágyból Vickyt, Lilynek végül egy pohár jó hideg vízzel sikerült barátnőjét felébreszteni. Mikor este aludni tért, a többiek már régen az álmok birodalmában jártak, így senki nem tudta, mikor ért vissza pontosan. Tudták, hogy Jamesszel volt, így nem faggatták...

Ebédnél Vicky James mellett foglalt helyet a Griffendél asztalnál. Szemben velük Lily, Vicky másik oldalán pedig Sirius ült. A terem tele volt emberekkel, tanárokkal és diákokkal egyaránt. Vicky kissé lámpalázas volt. Tudta, hogy ha tervük beválik, az egész terem őket figyeli majd. Kedvetlenül turkálta az ebédjét, miközben vágyakozó (vagy legalábbis annak szánt) pillantásokat vetett Siriusra. James szerepéhez híven, idegesen döfködte villájára a tányérján heverő húst. Egyik pillanatban még az étellel vívott hangtalan csatát, majd hirtelen a tányérjához vágta az evőeszközeit és emelt hangon Vickyhez fordult.

- Megtennéd, hogy abba hagyod? - kédezte fenyegetően.

- Mégis mit? - Vick egykedvűen felpillantott a mellette ülő fiúra.

- A kis flörtölgetésedet...

- Nem tudom miről beszélsz...

- Ugyan, ne is tagadd! - James hirtelen felpattant, széke hangos puffanással landolt mögötte a padlón. A teremre néma csend borult, mindenki a veszekedési jelenetet figyelte.

- Azt hiszem, neked üldözési mániád van, szívem - mondta a lány, gúnyosan megnyomva az utolsó szót.

- Legalább ne előttem enyelegj a LEGJOBB BARÁTOMMAL! Azt hiszed vak vagyok? Látom, hogy van köztetek valami, nem kell hülyének nézni, jó?

- Na álljunk csak meg! Nem is tudom ki nézi hülyének a másikat... Szerinted nekem nem tűnt fel, hogy nem is szeretsz engem? Annyira nyilvánvaló, hogy még mindig Lilyért vagy oda... - a Nagyteremben ülők szinte mind egyszerre fordultak az egyre vörösödő Lily felé, aki hirtelen nagyon érdekesnek találta a tányérján található borsószemet...

- HOGY MI? - hüledezett James. - Neked teljesen elment az eszed! Én már rég csak barátként gondolok Lilyre... Tudod, hogy téged szeretlek.

- Dehogy szeretsz! - üvöltötte a lány. - De tudod, mit? Nem baj... - tette hozzá kissé halkabban. - Ugyanis én sem szeretlek téged - a termen hitetlenkedő morajlás futott végig. James próbált fájdalmas képet vágni és amilyen megtört hangon csak bírt, megszólalt:

- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet?

- Ez csak a színtiszta igazság... Az a helyzet, hogy már mást szeretek...

- ÁHÁÁ! Megmondtam! Tudtam, hogy valami van közted meg Sirius között... De, hogy tehetted ezt?

- A szívének nem tud parancsolni az ember... - mondta könnyedén Vick.

- És te? - James Sirius felé fordult. - A barátomnak hittelek... Most meg ilyen csúnyán hátba támadsz? Csalódtam benned Sirius...

- Jajj, most mit vagy úgy oda... - kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe Sirius is. - Vickynek igaza van... A szívének nem tud parancsolni az ember... És ne akard megjátszani, hogy te már nem szereted Evanst. Sosem tudtál jól hazudni...

- Te viszont annál inkább, igaz Tapikám...? - James hangjából csak úgy sütött a lenézés. - Hát akkor vége? - fordult vissza Vickyhez. - Ennyi volt?

- Igen James, ennyi volt... Sajnálom, hogy így alakultak a dolgok... De hidd el, így mindkettőnknek jobb lesz...

- Neked biztosan... - mondta letörten a fiú, majd csüggedten elhagyta a Nagytermet.

- James, várj! Beszéljük meg a dolgot! - kiáltott utána Vick, majd Siriusszal az oldalán a fiú után rohant.

Ahogy kiléptek a teremből, újra megtöltötte a helyiséget a diákok hangos zsibongása. James a bejárat előtt várta Siriust és Vickyt. Együtt indultak fel a toronyba, út közben nevetve dicsérték egymás hiteles alakítását.

- Na jól van srácok... Én most sétálok egyet... - jelentette be James. - Ha valaki, mondjuk... Lily keres... - vigyorgott - akkor épp a tóba akarom fujtani magam, oké?

- Na azért ne túlozd el! - nevetett Vick. - De megmondom, hogy elmentél gondolkodni egy kicsit.

- És most mi lesz velünk? - fordult a lányhoz Sirius, miután James elindult a parkba. - Tudod, én nem akarok látszatból járni veled...

- Ezt valahogy gondoltam... De nem is kérnélek rá. Szóval, lehetne az, hogy most haragszol rám, mert a legjobb barátoddal miattam vesztél össze.

- Nem, az ki van zárva. Nem kell, hogy mindenki téged utáljon... - karolta át Vicky vállát. - Inkább te haragudj rám valamiért...

- Ugyan hogyan tudnék én haragudni rád? - kérdezte mosolyogva Vicky, miközben tekintetét Siriuséba fúrta.

Arcuk alig néhány centire volt egymástól. Sirius sóvárgó pillantásokat vetett a lány telt ajkaira, majd újra a szemébe nézett. Vicky háta mögött hirtelen kivágódott a portrélyuk és lihegő barátnői léptek be rajta. Ezt azonban a lány nem láthatta, ugyanis mikor a nagy zajra meg akart fordulni, Sirius hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve tenyerébe vette az arcát, magához húzta és a szájára tapasztotta a száját. Vicky első döbbenetében gondolkodni sem bírt, aztán mikor észbe kapott, hogy mit csinál először el akart húzódni a fiútól, aztán valamilyen oknál fogva mégsem tette. A meghitt pillanatot azonban megtörte Lily erős köhintése, mire Sirius és Vicky szétrebbentek. Így, mivel nem igazán tudtak belemerülni a dolgokba, tulajdonképpen csak egy viszonylag hosszú ideig tartó puszi kerekedett ki a csóknak szánt incidensből.

Vicky még mindig kissé kábultan nézett a láthatóan zavarban (???) levő Siriusra, aki épp a cipőjét vizslatta tekintetével. Lily megragadta barátnője karját, majd Amy és Sally segítségével felráncigálta a hálóba.

- Mégis mi a fenét műveltél te odalent? - kérdezte szemrehányóan Lily, miután becspta maguk mögött az ajtót. - Teljesen elment az eszed?

- Nem. Sőt mi több, épp most világosodtam meg... - Vicky próbálta elfojtani vigyorát, ám ez elég nehezen ment neki.

- De mégis miért kellett ilyen nagy közönség előtt lapátra tenned azt a szegény James fiút? - Amy szúrós tekintettel nézett barátnőjére, miközben helyet foglalt az ágyán.

- Ő szakított velem, nem emlékeztek!?

- Persze, mert rájött, hogy megcsalod a LEGJOBB BARÁTJÁVAL! - Lily magából kikelve kiabált. - A helyében én már régen megtettem volna a kezdő lépést. Mégis, hogy tehetted ezt?

- Nem fogok magyarázkodni nektek - mondta könnyedén Vicky. - Nem szeretem Jamest... Legalábbis nem úgy, ahogy kéne. Szóval nem látom be, mi értelme lenne tovább folytatni ezt a kapcsolatot.

- De ilyen hidegen és érzéketlenül összetörni valakinek a szívét?

- Ugyan Lil... Te mégis hányszor küldted el melegebb éghajlatra? Hmm?

- Az teljesen más... Téged szeret, látszik rajta...

- Dehogy szeret! Épp ez az, hogy TÉGED szeret. Csakhogy te vagy a legcsökönyösebb ember a világon, ezért nem mondtál neki soha igent. Te és a nagy elveid...

- Most te komolyan...? Tényleg rám akarod tukmálni azt a fiút, akinek épp most tetted tönkre az életét?

- Ne dramatizáld túl...

- Ki tudja, hol van most és mit csinál? Ha valami baja esik, az a te lelkeden szárad!

- A parkban van és gondolkozik - jelentette be Vicky, elérve ezzel a várt hatást: Lily feltépte az ajtót és elviharzott.

- És akkor most te meg Sirius... Tudod... Jártok? - kérdezte félénken Sally.

Vicky egy pillanatig elgondolkodott. Eszébe jutott az előbbi kis "csókkezdemény", majd Sirius szavai: _Tudod, én nem akarok látszatból járni veled..._ De hát ő, Vicky sem akar vele járni. **_Látszatból legalábbis... _**

- Vicky! - önmagával folytatott vitájának Sally hangja vetett véget. - Itt vagy?

- Persze... De most nem érzem túl jól magam, meg beszélnem kéne Siriusszal, szóval ha megbocsájtotok... - azzal kilépett a szobából, s vissza sem nézve átsietett a fiúk szakaszához.

Sirius az ágyán feküdt és arcát a párnájába fúrta. Vicky halkan mellé lépdelt és óvatosan letelepedett az ágy szélére. Sirius felpillantott a párnájából, majd felült és egyenesen Vicky kék szemébe nézve megszólalt:

- Sajnálom Vick, oké? Én csak... Csak Evansék miatt volt. Láttam, hogy ők jöttek és gondoltam, így hitelesebb... Nem is tudom, miért tettem, csak...

Vicky azonban már nem figyelt rá. A fiú szemét kezdte fürkészni. Azok a szemek... Sosem látott még ilyen szép szemeket. Érdekes, hogy eddig fel sem tűnt neki, hogy Sirius szemei ilyen elmondhatatlanul kékek és ragyogóak. Úgy érezte sosem akarja levenni róluk a szemét. Ám végül mégis elkapta tekintét a fiú szemeiről, és a száját kezdte vizslatni. Sirius mondott valamit, de a szavak nem jutottak el Vick tudatáig. Talán befejezhetnék, amit nem sokkal korábban elkezdtek. _Ugyan, Vick, miket gondolsz... Hisz Sirius a barátod. **Igen, de eszméletlenül édes. És olyan megértő, mindig megértette a problémáimat. **De ő csak HAVER. Az ég szerelmére, mik járnak a fejedben...? **Egy csók nem nagy dolog. Csak érezni akarom őt. Muszáj éreznem... **_Azzal közelebb hajolt a döbbent fiúhoz.

- Vicky, mégis mit csinálsz? - kérdezte kíváncsian Sirius, miközben próbált hátrálni, de végtagjai nem engedelmeskedtek neki.

Mikor látta a lány szemében fellobbanó vágyat, nem is próbált ellenkezni, megadóan előre hajolt, s a két fiatal szája végül édes csókban forrt össze. Sirius nyelvével Vicky szájába hatolt, s vágyakozva kapkodott a lány nyelve után. Kezével átkarolta Vicky derekát, aki pedig a nyakába csimpaszkodott, majd óvatosan hanyatt döntötte a lányt. Szenvedélyes csókcsatába kezdtek, amit hosszú percekig abba sem hagytak, miközben gyengéden simogatták egymást. Vicky egyik pillanatban (önmagát is meglepve ezzel) elkezdte lefejteni az inget Siriusról. A fiú lassan elszakította száját Vickyéről, de továbbra is apró csókokkal borította a lány arcát, ahol csak érte.

- Vick... - lihegte két puszi között. - Biztos vagy benne, hogy jó ötlet ez? - kérdezte, de nem úgy tűnt, mint aki nagyon ellenezné a kialakulóban levő helyzetet. Szavai azonban elérték hatásukat, a lány keze megállt a fiú mellkasán, majd kissé elhátrált tőle.

- Sajnálom... - sütötte le a szemét miközben feltápászkodott az ágyról. - Azt hiszem, jobb ha most megyek - Azzal elindult az ajtó felé, de még mielőtt kiléphetett volna, Sirius megragadta a csuklóját.

- Várj! - maga felé fordította Vickyt és az állát felemelve kényszerítette rá, hogy a szemébe nézzen. - Nem mehetsz el. Ezt... ezt meg kell beszélnünk.

- Nem lehetne meg nem történtnek tekinteni? - kérdezte reménykedve a lány.

- Nem... Ugyanis megtörtént...

- Tisztában vagyok vele... De igazából, ez csak egy fellángolás volt, nem igaz? Ha jobban belegondolunk mindkettőnknek jól jött volna, ha megtörténik a dolog. Persze csak akkor, abban a pillanatban, később túl sok kellemetlenséget okozott volna.

- Mégis miről beszélsz?

- Hát csak... neked már jó ideje nem volt barátnőd. Vagyis hát, ahhoz képest jó ideje, hogy régen szinte állandóan jártál, vagy legalább kavartál valakivel. És amint észrevettem odalent, - pillantott a fiú nadrágja felé. - eléggé beindultál... Gondolom a kettő összefügg.

- Miből gondolod, hogy nem te voltál rám ilyen begerjesztő hatással?

- Ugyan Sirius... Évek óta barátok vagyunk... Miért pont most kellenék neked, ha eddig nem kellettem?

- Talán mert már nem vagyunk kisgyerekek és megláttam benned a nőt.

- Teljesen mindegy, ugyanis kétlem, hogy mély érzéseket táplálsz irántam... Tulajdonképpen fogalmazhatunk úgy is, hogy kihasználtuk egymást. Szóval én amondó vagyok, hogy felejtsük el ezt a dolgot.

Vicky próbált nemtörődöm módon viselkedni, de igazából ádáz csatát vívott magával. Nem tudta nem észrevenni Sirius izmos felső testét a félig kigombolt ing alatt. _Mégis mi történik velem? Mindig tudtam, hogy Sirius jó pasi, de sosem gondoltam úgy rá, mint egy férfira... Mindig csak a kisfiút láttam benne... Egy jó havert. De ezek a szemek... ez a száj... meg persze a csók... Váá..._ Kicsit megrázta a fejét, hogy tisztán tudjon gondolkodni és lekapta a tekintetét a fiúról. - Tehát, maradjunk annyiban, hogy megpróbáljuk úgy folytatni a dolgokat, mintha nem történt volna semmi, jó?

- De.... - Sirius tiltakozni akart, de Vicky a szavába vágott.

- Remek. Akkor ezt megbeszéltük. Na most megyek. További szép napot - azzal kiment a szobából, átfutott a hálójukba és ledobta magát az ágyra.

A nap további részében ki sem mozdult a szobából. Próbált a tanulásra koncentrálni, de valahogy nem igazán járt sikerrel. Gondolatai folyton elkalandoztak, szemei előtt újra és újra egy kék szempár tűnt elő. Sirius és csókuk emléke egész délután kísértette Vickyt. _Nem eshetek bele Siriusba, ő a legjobb barátom... Amúgy sem rám van szüksége...Nem hinném, hogy tudna engem jobban szeretni, mint barátot. Én nem vagyok olyan, mint az eddigi csajai. **Épp azt mondta még a tanév elején, hogy idén valami mást akar, valami másféle kapcsolatot. Lehet, hogy épp egy olyan lánnyal, mint te. **Kétlem... És abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy én tudnék úgy gondolni rá, mint pasira. Ez csak egy kis fellángolás... Holnapra már el is múlik..._

De nem múlt el... Vicky akárhányszor meglátta Siriust a gyomra görcsbe rándult és hatalmas gombócot érzett a torkában. És mintha ez nem lenne épp elég, mikor a fiú kedvesen, ám valamennyire talán mégis fájdalmasan rámosolygott, teljesen elpirult. Miután beismerte magának, hogy nem tud tenni ezek ellen a "tünetek" ellen, igyekezett kerülni Siriust. Persze nem akart nagyon feltűnően távol maradni tőle, csak igyekezett lehetőleg minél kevesebbet együtt lenni vele.

James továbbra is játszotta a lekibeteg megbántottat. Vicky nem tudta, hogy Sirius beszámolt-e neki a kettejük között történt eseményekről, de James nem adta jelét annak, hogy tudna a dologról, Vicky pedig nem firtatta a témát.

Az viszont különösen érdekelte, hogy mi van James és Lily között. Barátnője nem igazán mesélt neki a Jamesszel folytatott beszélgetésekről. Tulajdonképpen mostanában másról sem nagyon beszélgettek, eléggé elhidegültek egymástól. Ezt persze Vicky a Jamesszel való kegyetlen bánásmódjának számlájára írta. Lily valószínűleg neheztelt rá amiatt, hogy ilyen érzéketlenül bánt a fiúval. Ezek szerint már elfelejtette az egykori szívtelen visszautasításokat...

Két nappal a Sirius és Vicky között történt kis incidens után a dolgok kezdtek visszatérni a régi kerékvágásba. Vicky feladta a tervét, hogy távoltartja magát a fiútól, sőt, elhatározása a másik végletbe csapott át. Igyekezett minél több időt Siriusszal tölteni és kiélvezni minden kis mosolyt, vagy ölelést amit a fiútól kapott. Látszólag már mindketten túltették magukat a fiúk hálójában történteken, ám ez egyikőjük esetében sem volt igaz.

Egyik nap, ebéd után Sirius és Vick kettesben sétáltak fel a Griffendél toronyba. Péntek lévén mentesültek a házi feladatok elkészítése alól, így a nap további részére békés pihenést terveztek. Talán meglátogathatnák a Szükség Szobáját is, ha úgy alakul... Mikor beléptek a klubhelyiségbe, az első megdöbbentő jelenség amire felfigyeltek, az a különös csend volt. Körbenézve a helyiségben feltűnt nekik még, hogy egy kisebb csoport verődött össze két halkan vitatkozó diák köré. Közelebb lépve felismerték a kör közepén álló párost: James és Lily volt az.

- Nem értem, miért nem vagy hajlandó eljönni velem egy randira... - hallották James őszintén csalódott hangját. - Azt hittem kedvelsz...

- Kedvellek is... - vallotta be Lily, mire James halványan elmosolyodott. - Csak nem úgy, ahogy te szeretnéd...

- Ez nem igaz - James közelebb lépett Lilyhez, orruk szinte összeért. - Tudom, hogy neked is jelentett valamit az a csók, még a parkban. Éreztem...

- James, az csak egy játék volt...

- Én azt a csókot nem csak a játék miatt adtam...

- Megvesztél? - Lily megrökönyödve nézett Jamesre. - Hiszen, akkor még Vickyvel jártál!

- De téged szerettelek! - csattant fel a fiú. - Vicky csak a barátom, ráadásul ő sem szeret engem. Te viszont...

- Én sem szeretlek James. Legalábbis nem szerelemmel...

- Én máshogy gondolom - mondta a fiú, majd magához húzta a döbbent Lilyt és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

Lily először próbálta kiszabadítani magát az ölelő karokból és öklével ütötte James mellkasát. A fiú azonban kitartóan ölelte magához őt, s néhány másodperc múlva már Lily sem ellenkezett, átkarolta Jamest és teljes odaadással csókolta.

- Na ezek után próbálja bárkivel elhitetni, hogy nem szerelmes Ágasba... - jegyezte meg félhangosan Sirius, mire Lily észbe kapott, gyengéden eltolta magától Jamest és kirohant a klubhelyiségből.

- Kössz, Tapmancs... - vetette oda dühösen James, majd Lily után szaladt.

- Hozod, vagy hozzam? - fordult Vicky Siriushoz, aki vigyorogva csak ennyit mondott:

- Hozom - azzal eltűnt a fiúk hálójába vezető lépcsőn.

Néhány perccel később Sirius és Vick már James láthatatlanná tévő köpenye allatt igyekeztek megtalálni Lilyéket.

- Nézd! - mutatott ki az egyik ablakon Sirius. - Ott vannak a fánál. Gyere! - amilyen gyorsan csak tudtak, lefutottak a parkba, s Jamesék felé indultak.

- Nem gondolod, hogy ez csak rájuk tartozik? - kérdezte félszegen Vicky, miután a biztonság kedvéért elrejtőztek egy vastag fa törzse mögé. - Ezzel megsértjük a személyiségi jogaikat...

- Jajj, hagyd már. Te nem vagy kíváncsi?

- De, csak...

- Csitt!

- mondta Sirius, s Vicky szájára tapasztotta a kezét, hogy elhalgattassa.

- Nézd Lily... - hallották James hangját. - Én tudom, hogy elég nehéz bízni bennem azok után, amiket eddig csináltam. De én tényleg szeretlek és szerintem mostanában nem tettem olyat, ami rácáfolhatna erre.

- Úgy gondolod? - Lily összefonta a karját maga előtt. - És az, hogy a legjobb barátnőmmel jártál, az is ékes bizonyítéka annak, hogy engem szeretsz, ugye? - kérdezte szarkasztikusan.

- Az nem is volt igazi... - csúszott ki James száján, mire Lily szeme elkerekedett.

- Hogy mi? Ezt mégis, hogy érted?

- Hát... Először is le kell szögeznem, hogy ez volt a végső megoldás... Mármint, tudod te nem akartál randizni velem és már teljesen el voltam keseredve, szóval...

- Bökd már ki! - türelmetlenkedett Lily.

- Hát az történt, hogy Vickyvel kifundáltuk ezt a járás dolgot. Hogy ő meg én, tudod... Vick váltig állította, hogy tetszem neked, és azt gondolta, hogy ha majd úgy érzed elveszíthetsz, rájössz milyen fontos vagyok neked. Ezért eljátszottuk, hogy együtt járunk - hadarta egy szuszra a fiú, s kétségbeesetten várta a lány reakcióját.

- Képesek voltatok ennyi időn keresztül hazudni nekem? - Lily magából kikelve ordított. - El sem hiszem, hogy a barátomnak tekintettem Vickyt... Hogy tehette ezt...

- Csak nekem akart segíteni, ne haragudj rá...

- És te?! Teeee... - vádlón bökködte a fiú melkasát miközben tekintete villámokat szórt. - Tudod te, min mentem keresztül ebben a pár hétben? Haa???

- Öööö...

- Nem! Fogalmad sincs róla. Annyira... fájt. Igen! Hisz a legjobb barátnőm... Te meg, állandóan vele voltál és... ott csókolgattad, meg nevettetek...

- Te féltékeny voltál? - James megfogta a lány kezeit és mélyen a szemébe nézett. - Te féltékeny voltál - jelentette ki, mire Lily elpirult.

- Nem... Én... Ugyan... - dadogta, miközben a világ minden kincséért sem nézett volna bele James szemébe. A fiú azonban nem adta fel.

- Dehogynem. Ne is próbáld tagadni... Kérlek Lily, adj egy esélyt. Tudom, hogy szeretsz és én is szeretlek... Hol itt a probléma?

- Neked agyadra ment az egoizmusod... Méghogy én szeretlek... Képzelődsz...

- Igen? És amikor megcsókollak, akkor is csak képzelem, hogy visszacsókolsz? Valdd be, hogy élvezed! Vágysz rám! Ahogy én is rád... - az utolsó szavakat már halkan suttogta a lány fülébe, majd egy határozott mozdulattal átkarolta és megcsókolta Lilyt.

- Na azt hiszem, ez már tényleg nem tartozik ránk - vigyorgott Sirius. - Gyere - azzal elindultak a kastély felé.

- Jaaaj - sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten Vicky, mikor már levették magukról a köpenyt és a kastély folyosóján sétáltak. - Annyira örülök, hogy végre összejöttek. Már éppen itt volt az ideje...

- Hát igen... Ráadásul az egész neked köszönhető - bólogatott elismerően Sirius, mire a lány elpirult. - De most tényleg. James örök életében hálás lesz neked ezért, jobb ha felkészülsz.

- Ugyan... Nem nagy ügy... - szerénykedett Vicky. - Te is sokat segítettél.

- Na ezt azért így nem mondanám - nevetett a fiú. Időközben felértek a klubhelyiségbe és lehuppantak a kanapéra. - Na, mit csináljunk ma? - kérdezte Sirius.

- Hát, arra gondoltam... - Sirius azonban már nem tudhatta meg, mire gondolt Vicky, ugyanis nagy sikongatás kíséretében betoppant Sally. - Sally! Mi történt?

- Víííí! El sem hiszem - a lány egyfolytában csak vigyorgott és arca kipirult az izgalomtól. - Elhívott! - síkította, majd boldogan ugrálva felfutott a lépcsőn. Vicky megdöbbenve nézett utána, majd felállt.

- Bocs Sirius, de meg kell tudnom mi történt - azzal Sally után sietett. A lány a szoba közepén állt és ugrált.

- Elhívott, elhívott, elhívott! - visította.

- Sally, Sally ki hívott el? - kérdezte Vick. - És hova?

- Hát Remus, Roxmortsba - Sally barátnője nyakába borult, mire Vicky elvesztve egyensúlyát a földön landolt.

- Jól van, jól van - mosolygott miközben feltápászkodott. - Akkor most nyugodj le szépen és mesélj el mindent, oké?

- Jajj, ne haragudj... Csak olyan boldog vagyok. Na jól van. Szóval, ugye James megint elhívta randira Lilyt, aztán Lil megint kiadta az útját és...

- Igen, tudom. Ott voltam... De ez, hogy kapcsolódik hozzátok?

- Hát, miután Lily és James elviharzott, Remus hozzám fordult és egyszerűen megkérdezte, mit csinálok holnap. Én meg mondtam, hogy azt terveztem lemegyek a faluba veletek. Aztán kérdezte, hogy nincs-e kedvem vele tartani, én meg persze igent mondtam - mikor befejezte a mesélést végigdőlt az ágyán, párnáját magához szorította és ábrándos tekintettel meredt a plafonra.

- Hát ez fantasztikus! - ujjongott Vick. - És mit fogsz felvenni? - Erre a néhány szóra Sally úgy pattant fel, mintha áramütés érte volna.

- Uram atyám. Erre nem is gondoltam - a szekrényhez rohant, feltépte az ajtaját és elkezdte kiszórni belőle a ruháit. - Vicky! - fordult barátnőjéhez. - Ugye segítesz?

- Persze. Na gyere...

Hosszú percek múlva, mikor a gondosan kiválasztott ruhadarabok már Sally ládáján pihentek, Amy lépett a szobába.

- Sziasztok - köszönt fülig érő vigyorral.

- Hello. Hát beléd meg mi ütött? - kérdezte gyanakodva Vick. - Mire fel ez a nagy jókedv?

- Hát csak... Mike randira hívott - mondta pirulva.

- Akkor ez a mi napunk - ugrott a nyakába Sally. Vicky, bár örült barátnői örömének, de kicsit azért nyomta a szívét, hogy így majd magányosan mehet a faluba. Magára hagyta két visítozó barátnőjét és visszatért a klubhelyisgébe Siriushoz.

- Na? Mi történt? - kérdezte a fiú, mikor Vicky visszaült mellé a kanapéra. Mikor észrevette a lány kedvetlenségét aggódóan kérdezte: - Mi a baj?

- Semmi... - mondta tettetett mosollyal Vick. Siriust azonban nem tudta megtéveszteni.

- Ugyan... Az előbb még tiszta boldog voltál James meg Lily miatt. Aztán felmentél és most meg ilyen letört vagy... Mi történt?

- Csak féltékeny vagyok a csajokra - vallotta be végül félszegen Vick. - Tudod, Sally Remusszal, Amy Mike-kal, Lily meg gondolom Jamesszel megy holnap Roxmortsba... Csak nekem nincs senkim. Eddig nem is hiányzott, csak most valahogy olyan fura.

- Jaj, husimanó. Ezen ne kenődj el. Majd lesz valakid, előbb vagy utóbb. És addig is itt vagyok neked én - mosolygott és átkarolta a lányt. - Ha ez megnyugtat, nekem sincs kivel lemennem a faluba. Szóval mehetnénk együtt, ha neked az úgy jó.

- Nekem teljesen - mondta mosolyogva Vicky, majd egy puszit akart adni Sirius arcára, ám a fiú hirtelen felé fordult, így a puszi a száját találta el. Vicky pironkodva elhúzódott.

- Ne haragudj, én csak... Nem oda... Sajnálom... - azzal felállt és elment volna, de Sirius megragadta a csuklóját és visszarántotta. Vicky elvesztette az egyensúlyát és a fiú ölében kötött ki. Mélyen belenézett Sirius kék szemébe, mely kivételesen nem pajkosan csillogott, hanem komolyságot tükrözött.

- Én nem akarok tovább játszani - mondta Sirius halkan. - Nem akarom azt tettetni, hogy csak barátként gondolok rád, mert ez nem igaz - Vicky szíve a torkában dobogott. Reménykedve várta a folytatást, de Sirius nem szólt többet. Ölébe kapta a döbbent lányt, felpattant és kirontott a klubhelyiségből.

- Sirius! - kiáltott Vicky. - Hová cipelsz?

Ám a fiú nem válaszolt, még csak rá sem nézett. Egyre csak rohant és rohant, míg végül felértek a hetedik emeletre. A lány szíve vadul ostromolta bordáit, szája kiszáradt és értetlenkedve tekintett a fekete fiúra. Az most hirtelen megtorpant és benyitott egy ajtón. Vicky tudta hol vannak. Tekintete találkozott Sirius elszánt tekintetével, majd hirtelen az ágyon landolt. Érezte, hogy ez most valahogy más... Az ágy nem hullámzott alatta, mint szokott, de felettébb kényelmesnek bizonyult.

- Mi csinálsz? - kérdezte rekedten a lány.

- Azt, amit már régen kellett volna - válaszolt rezdüléstelen arccal a fiú, majd a lányra vetette magát. Vicky először nem bírta viszonozni a fiú csókjait a megdöbbenéstől. Lehetetlen, hogy valóra váljon az álma... Ez képtelenség. Sirius is észrevette a lány habozását, így egy pillanatra abbahagyta amit csinált és Vickyre nézett. - Mi a baj? - kérdezte. - Talán te nem szeretnéd? - hangja már egy csepet bizonytalanabb volt, mint korábban.

- Nézd Sirius... - Vicky maga is megdöbben, milyen nyugodt a hangja. Kelletlenül felült és a már szinte kétségbeesett Siriusra nézett. - Nem tudom, milyen terveid vannak velem... Mármint, az persze világos, hogy most épp mire készülsz, de azután? Én nem leszek egy a sok kalandod közül...

- Te nem csak kaland vagy számomra - mondta őszintén Sirius és megfogta Vicky kezét. - Szeretlek. Jobban mint eddig bárkit és bármit. Szeretlek, kívánlak és azt akarom, hogy az enyém legyél.

- Akkor én voltam az a lány, akiről Jamesszel beszéltél? - kérdezte feszengve Vicky. Mivel Sirius kérdőn nézett rá, folytatta. - Csak... Egyszer hallottam, hogy beszélgettek valakiről, aki barátilag elég közel áll hozzád, de nem mersz lépni, mert félsz, hogy elveszíted a barátságát. Én voltam... vagyis én vagyok az a lány?

- Hát persze - mosolygott Sirius. - Ami múltkor történ köztünk... Képtelen voltam elfelejteni, állandóan az járt a fejemben. Az, hogy nem ellenkeztél. Az, hogy megcsókoltál. Azt reméltem ez talán azt jelenti, hogy érzel valamit irántam... Vagy tévedtem? - Vicky félénken lehajtotta a fejét, de Sirius nem hagyta magát. Állánál fogva megemelte a lány fejét, hogy a szemébe tudjon nézni.

- Nem tévedtél... - suttogta Vick. - Csak azért tettem úgy, mintha nem jelentenél nekem semmit, mert féltem... Azt hittem, hogy csak játszanál velem.

- És még mindig azt hiszed? - kérdezte csöggedten Sirius.

- Nem tudom, mit higyjek...

- És azt tudod, mit érzel?

- Azt hiszem... Sirius, én szeretlek - mondta, boldog mosolyt csalva szavaival a fiú arcára. - Csak...

- Csak?

- Csak nem tudom, te képes lennél-e egy komoly kapcsolatra. Hiszen, te vagy a naaagy Sirius Black, minden lány álma. Vissza tudnál utasítani annyi szép lányt?

- Érted bármit - mosolygott a fiú és gyengéden megcsókolta Vickyt.

Szinte már kínzóan lassan és óvatosan nyomta nyelvét Vicky szájába. A lány türelmetlenül Sirius ajkába harapott, mire az elmosolyodott. Gyorsított a tempón, szenvedélyes csókokkal bombázta Vickyt. A lány vadul gombolta az inget Siriusról, a végén szinte már letépte róla a finom anyagot. Felbátorodva a lány féktelenségén Sirius is hozzálátott, hogy megfossza Vickyt a ruháitól. Miután levette a lány felsőjét egy pillanatra elszakította száját Vickyétől és sóvárgó pillantásokat vetett a mellére, miközben Vicky érezte, hogy a fiú nadrágja kezd dudorodni. Mosolyogva felemelte Sirius fejét.

- Én idefent vagyok, édes - mondta, majd megcsókolta a megállás nélkül vigyorgó fiút.

Sirius azonban nem adta fel, óvatosan legördült a lányról és magára fordította őt, majd gyengéden átkarolta. Egy gyors mozdulattal kicsatolta, majd elhajította Vicky melltartóját. A lány rosszalló pillantást vetett Siriusra, de az csak vállat vont és apró puszikkal borította Vicky immár fedetlen testrészét, nagy sóhajokat csalva ki ezzel a lányból. Ettől csak még magabiztosabb lett, gyorsan kigombolta a lány nadrágját, majd egy határozott mozdulattal el is távolította a zavaró ruhadarabot. Átfordult a lányra és elválasztotta száját a lányétól, míg a saját nadrágját is levette. Mikor már Vickyn csak egy bugyi, Siriuson pedig csak az alsónadrágja volt, a fiú komolyan belenézett a lány szemébe.

- Biztos akarod? - kérdezte kicsit lihegve.

- Semmit nem akartam még ennyire - válaszolta Vicky, majd gyengéden csókolgatni kedte Sirius nyakát.

A fiú óvatosan Vicky bugyija alá nyúlt és izgatni kezdte őt. Vickyt eddig még ismeretlen érzések kerítették hatalmukba. Felnyögött a vágytól, miközben ő is próbált hasonló jó érzéseket kiváltani Siriusból. Simogatni kezdte a fiú mellkasát, majd egyre lejjebb merészkedett kezével. Lassan, ám határozottan kezdte kibújtatni Siriust az utolsó rajta maradt ruhadarabból. Mikor már mindketten meztelenül préselődtek egymás testéhez Sirius lassan mozogni kezdett Vicky felett közben szenvedélyesen csókolta szerelmét. Vicky megadóan széttárta a lábait, a fiú pedig magabiztosan beléhatolt és ütemes mozgásba kezdett. Vicky nem érezte a rettegett fájdalmat, sőt, fantasztikus élményt nyújtott számára, hogy magában tudhatta Siriust. Körmeit a fiú hátába mélyesztette, fejét hátrahajtotta és apró sikkantásokat hallatott. Testük egyre gyorsabban mozgott, majd szinte egyszerre érte el őket a kielégülés édes érzése. Sirius kimerülten hanyatlott a lihegő lányra, majd legördült róla és szorosan mellé telepedett. Vicky felmászott Siriusra és elhelyezkedett a hasán. Hosszú barna haja kócosan keretezte arcát. Kedvesen mosolygott barátjára, aki elismerően bólogatott.

- Eszméletlen jó voltál életem - mondta, egy forró csókkal adva nyomatékot szavainak.

- Nem kell túlozni... - pirult el Vicky. Végigfeküdt Sirius testén és a fiú hajával kezdett babrálni, miközben finom csókokat lehelt a nyakára.

- Nem túlzok. Kivételes tehetséged van - kacsintott, mire Vicky felnevetett. Kelletlenül legördült a fiúról. Szorosan hozzá bújt, lábát átvette Sirius hasán.

- Szeretlek - mondta, miközben mélyen a szemébe nézett.

- Én is szeretlek - Sirius simogatni kezdte a lány haját. - És köszönöm.

- Mit köszönsz? - kérdezte értetlenül Vicky.

- Azt, hogy nekem adtad magad - válaszolta, majd gyengéd csókot lehelt a lány ajkára.

Vicky arra ébredt, hogy Sirius hangosan szuszog mellette. Felkönyökölt és mosolyogva figyelte az alvó fiút.

- Mi lenne, ha inkább aludnál? - mormogta Sirius csukott szemmel.

- Aludnék én, - vigyorgott Vick - csak valaki túl hangos...

- Bocsi - Sirius kinyitotta a szemét és sajnálkozó pillantásokat vetett hálótársára.

- Semmi baj - nevetett Vicky. - Úgyis lassan el kéne indulni... - azzal felállt és öltözködni kezdett.

- Ne már... - Sirius is felkelt de csak azért, hogy visszacibálja az ágyba Vickyt. - Na, így jó - vigyorgott, mikor már a félig felöltözött lányon feküdt. - És most aludjunk - azzal a fejét a lány mellkasára hajtotta.

- Nem lustálkodhatsz egész nap - erősködött Vick, miközben próbált kimászni Sirius alól. Sikertelnül persze.

- Ugyan, miért nem?

- Mert van pár dolgunk... Mondjuk tanulni is kéne valamit...

- Jajj ne légy már Evans kettő - puffogott Sirius, mire Vicky csak nevetett.

- Nem vagy éhes? - kérdezte ravaszul.

- Hát ami azt illeti... Talán egy kicsit - vallotta be a fiú.

- Na akkor most szépen elmegyünk reggelizni. Remélem még nem késtük le. Aztán lemegyünk a faluba egy kicsit. És este ott folytathatjuk, ahol most abbahagytuk. Rendben?

- Hát ha muszáj... - Sirius vonakodva felállt és maga köré tekerte a takarót. Vicky folytatta volna az öltözködést, de Sirius mögé lépett, átkarolta és a nyakát kezdte csókolgatni.

- Így sosem leszünk kész - kuncogott a lány, majd gyengéden eltolta magától a fiút. Sirius sértődötten elfordult, ledobta magáról a takarót és öltözködni kezdett.

Néhány perccel később már kéz a kézben, immár felöltözve sétáltak a Nagyterem felé. A reggeliről sajnos már lekéstek és ezt Vicky nem mulasztotta el Sirius orra alá dörgölni. Gyorsan felsiettek a hálóba, magukra kaptak egy meleg pulcsit és egy kabátot, majd lassan andalogva indultak le Roxmortsba.

Az idő nem volt túl hideg, a nap melegen sütött a felhőtlen égen. Mosolyogva léptek be a Szárnyas Vadkanba, ahol barátaikat sejtették. Feltételezésük helyes volt. James és Lily egy hátsó asztalnál ültek és meghitten beszélgettek. Sirius és Vick odasétáltak a négyeshez. Mikor Lily észrevette barátnőjét, rögtön felpattan és fenyegetően nézett rá.

- Mégis, hogy gondtad ezt? - kérdezte csipőre tett kézzel.

- Mit? - Vicky próbálta elfojtani boldog vigyorát.

- Hogy mit? Hát azt, hogy egész éjszakára eltűnsz egy szó nélkül! Tudod mennyire aggódtam érted?! - Lily tekintete Siriusra vándorolt, gyanakodva méregette a fiút. - Szóval? - fordult ismét barátnőjéhez. - Hol voltál?

- Hát... Ami azt illeti, Siriusszal - mondta Vicky, miközben átölelte a mellette álló fiút és finom csókot nyomott a szájára. Vigyorogva fordult vissza barátaihoz. Lily megrökönyödött arcát látva felnevetett és Siriust maga után húzva leült az asztalhoz.

- Azt mondtad, hogy csak barátok - fordult Lily James felé, aki erre csak mosolygott és gyengéden megpuszilta a lány arcát.

- Mert én is úgy tudtam... De ezek szerint már nem csak azok...

- Ha összetöröd a szívét, akkor meghalsz... - fenyegetőzött Lily Sirius felé fordulva.

- Ugyan Lil - húzta magához James. - Sirius szereti Vickyt, és ahogy elnézem ez fordítva is igaz. Szóval ne légy ilyen szigorú. Lazíts egy kicsit.

- Potosan. Élvezzük ki ezt a szép napot - bólogatott Vicky.

És valóban ki is élvezték... Nem csak azt a szombati napot, de az év további részét is kellemesen töltötték el sok nevetéssel és még annál is több szeretettel.

MI? Dehogy... Amúgy se járnék vele... Hiszen ő a legjobb barátom. Sosem tenném kockára a barátságunkat egy kis fellobanás miatt. **De az a csók azért tetszett, valdd be! **Az nem is volt csók... csak egy kis színjáték. Sirius biztos látta, hogy a lányok beléptek és csak egy kicsit rájátszott a szerepére... **Kicsit nagyon rájátszott... Ez nem volt benne a tervben. **********

VÉGE


End file.
